Naruto The Emperor
by Derin Leviathan
Summary: Power, unwarvering and unstoppable. The power to change the world. That is the power bestowed to me by these eyes. Eyes which can see through everything in my way. A power which the elemental Nations is unprepared for (Pairing is up in the air) Rated M for situations Later on yeah
1. Starting Our Journy

**Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME TO "Naruto The Emperor" This is a challenge that I read and was interested in So yeah here I am updating OK so DO NOT FEAR I have not abandoned my other stories it's just tough to be able to write for them due to school and stuff. HOWEVER I do try. So PLZ read and review AND without further ado P.S the cover photo I COLORED IT :D**

 _'Which is the lie? The mask or my face'- Jhin_

A loud yawn rang out through the apartment, far louder than the alarm clock that was currently beeping to wake the sleeping boy. Said boy sat up wiping his eyes in an attempt to get the sleep out of them, however he still needed to sit down staring at nothing for a while before he was ready to get up and move around, so with a crack of his neck he ran into his bathroom. In the bathroom he undressed before stepping into the shower cranking up the heat on the water, however he couldn't help the slight Yelp that passed through his lips from the cold water before it heated up. Quickly washing his hair and body he turned off the shower before stepping out of it. Stepping on his stand he had in front of his sink so that he could reach his mirror- he wasn't short mind you just growing- and pulled out some toothpaste. Finishing up his morning ritual he looked into the mirror wiping off the bit of steam that stuck to it

What looked back at him was a six year old with ocean blue eyes, his hair was sunshine blonde however at the tips it was a deep red, he ran his hand through his hair angrily attempting to tame it, it never worked. The three whisker marks that sat on his cheeks. Smiling at his reflection before walking into his living room. Putting on his orange jumpsuit he walked out the front door he had a smirk on his face as he walked through the village, it was a rare event, he was up early for school, so for once he had no reason to run, even so he walked with a hurried step if only because of habit. Within no time he was walking through the halls of the academy he saw his classroom, opening the door he walked inside surprised to see that quite a few of his classmates were already here, seeing them look at him in surprise he shrugged and smiled at them, however when his eyes fell upon on female his grin dropped into a scowl.

Sasuki Uchiha the class prodigy, god that word irked him, prodigies always got the focus of tt teacher, and while it wasn't said everyone knew that the other students were ignored. He hated Sasuki, well not hated envy would be the better word, however he'd never admit it, even under threat of death. Sasuki looked at him and raised her eyebrow at him, this caused him to grit his teeth before shaking his head and plastering his smile back onto his face. He started to walk up to his seat passing by a small group of girls they were whispering however he managed to over hear them

"I can't believe he still looks down on Sasuki-san" one whispered

"yeah you think the _dead last_ would learn better than to attack someone who's so much better than him"

Hearing that almost caused Naruto to trip. Dead last... That word had haunted him since the beginning of the academy practically, and sadly it was true, he was behind his classmates in almost every single aspect, and it pissed him off, honestly for once he wanted to be the winner, to stand next to his classmates. However at this time it was impossible. So with his grin only slightly subdued he sat in his seat in the back of the class.

Naruto let out a yawn after ten minutes of waiting and he was getting restless, he had always hated waiting, the main reason he couldn't be bothered to come early to school half the time, but for some reason he did today, but now he was getting twitchy his fingers began to tap against the desk

 _'I feel more antsy than usual, what's going on? Is something bad about to happen?'_ He thought to himself still idly tapping his fingers against the desk. He didn't stop until he felt something slam down on his hand which caused him to let out a yelp of pain before glaring at the person in front of him

Kiba Inuzuka

"What the hell was that for you damn mutt!" Naruto shouted out getting a grin from Kiba

"you were tapping your fingers so much it annoyed me, I asked you to stop but you didn't" he said and Naruto stood up and glared right at his eyes

"what? So you slam your fist onto my hand?"

"well yeah, if your gonna just keep tapping it"

"my god damn fingers mutt I'll do what I want!"

"you sure you want to go there _dobe_ if you push I'll push you back"

Naruto grit his teeth in all honesty Kiba calling him _dobe_ pissed him off plus he had to work of this energy somehow so putting on his most confident grin he replied

"then you best get ready to put your back into it cause I don't really feel like backing down" he said calmly getting a snort from Kiba

"already _dobe_ but don't say I didn't warn ya" he said before walking down the stairs with Naruto following after him. They walked through the hallways and out into the back, where a teacher stood looking at some students spar with a bored expression on his face, when they got close the Chunin bit back a yawn and asked

"are you here to spar?" He asked getting a nod from Kiba and Naruto at the same time, the chunin looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow for a minute before shrugging

"alright number two is open right now, hop to it class starts in fifteen minutes" he said getting a nod from both kids who were deadly serious. Both were pumped for the fight however both failed to notice that one Sasuki Uchiha had followed them, and seeing as how the class icon was following them, seeing as how class had not started yet she had decided to follow and see how it would go.

Inside of the ring Kiba was stretching along with Naruto however Kiba spoke to Naruto

"this is your last chance Naruto forfeit now" he said however seeing as Naruto wasn't backing down he shook his head "fine, don't say I didn't warn you" cracking his neck one last time he got into his stance "I'm going to end it in one hit" he said confidently however Naruto just grit his teeth and got into his stance.

Kiba hopped from foot to foot shifting his weight before he suddenly took off his head leaned forward for maximum speed he drove his fist into Naruto stomach getting a loud gasp from the boy who took a step back before falling onto his knees and letting out a loud cough and falling to his knees. Kiba pulled his fist back with a large grin, letting out a few chuckles

"see that _dobe?_ That's the difference between us."

Even though Kiba was taunting him he didn't respond he put his forehead on the floor, biting back the tears that threatened to fall, was this really all he had? Did it really only take one hit, why did he have to be so _weak_ if only he was strong he could win, that's what mattered right? Winning, in this life a lose meant death so all that was important was winning right? Then why couldn't he win did he not deserve it, suddenly he dug his nails into the floor leaving light scratch marks this could not be the end

Sasuki who had been silently watching looked at Naruto sadly, shaking her head she turned to walk away just as Kiba had however she was stopped by a whisper that she just barely managed to catch

"stop"

Stop. A simple word, used everyday however the way this word was said it carried weight. She turned noticing Kiba had done the same, and she saw Naruto standing up his eyes covered by his hair, "eh you want to continue? I already floo-"

"Shut up" there it was again, another word that alone didn't mean much, however the authority behind that voice that caused Kiba's jaw to clench, narrowing his eyes Kiba got back into his stance ready to fight, however Naruto didn't move. Seeing as how it was going to be up to him to start it again he started to shift his weight from foot to foot

Under the shadow of his hair Naruto's eyes followed the shifting weight for all of a couple seconds, suddenly when he just shifted his weight to the right foot Naruto shot off like a shot, Kiba startled by the sudden move stumbled over himself however he managed to catch himself however in that second Naruto was already in front of him, his right foot reached in between Kiba's legs with his ankle landing on the heel. Suddenly with his right hand he gave Kiba a good uppercut send his head snapping back, pulling with his foot he pulled Kiba's foot out from underneath him with his left leg he jumped up onto Kiba's left knee which was arced heavily in order to try and keep Kiba from falling. Using the knee as a stand Naruto let lose three quick blows which crashed into Naruto's face causing him to lean back before his foot slipped from underneath him causing him to begin to fall backwards, Naruto however merely grabbed onto his shoulder with his left hand and continued to let lose blows suddenly at the last second Naruto pulled up his right foot and put it to Kiba's chest before pushing, causing Kiba to slam into the floor, _hard,_ hard enough to cause the boy to let out a cough of blood.

All in all the exchange lasted only a few seconds however that few seconds left Kiba on the floor unable to continue hearing footsteps Kiba turned his head slightly and what he saw scared him to the point that his tongue seemed to tie itself into a knot.

Looking down at him, was Naruto his entire face covered in shadow only his eyes were visible, however that was enough to terrify Kiba, Naruto's eyes which used to be ocean blue, were different, his left eye stayed the same, however the right one was a lighter shade of blue, and a neon blue ring around the middle, eyes which promised untold pain. Suddenly Naruto spoke, his voice cold as ice

"I guess this is just the difference in our powers mutt" he said calmly causing Kiba to whimper, turning around he began to walk off, unconcerned for the Chunin who ran to Kiba's aid. He merely walked towards Sasuki, not staring at her, however when he did he shot her a smirk, this caused her to freeze in her spot cheeks gaining a bit of red to them. Ignoring it Naruto walked past her and into the school building  
-

Sasuki was troubled, she had followed Naruto and Kiba on a whim, she fully expected Kiba to win, which he almost did and then Naruto just changed, and his eyes, eyes which were once ocean blue were now mix matched one staying the same, the other had turned into a lighter shade of blue. And that smirk that he sent to her as she passed by sent a bit of blood rushing to her cheeks, (which was odd seeing as how she never before felt any kind of affection towards the blonde boy) turning around she decided that she would ask him just what happened there. So with that in mind she walked off after the blonde.

Predictably he was in class, which still had another five minutes until the it started.- Time sure passed slowly when it was convenient- walking straight up the stairs she stopped in front of Naruto who was looking decidedly bored. However when she stopped in front of him, he smirked at her, however this time she didn't even allow a bit of blush to show. She stood in front of him, just sort standing there until Naruto spoke up

"did you come here for a reason, or do you just want to stare at me?" He asked getting a cough from Sasuki who looked a bit embarrassed

"I just came to ask about what happened between you and Kiba?"

"what do you mean?"

"one blow and you were on the floor however suddenly your up and hitting him harder than I've ever seen you hit anyone before"

"…Could we perhaps call it a heat of the moment thing?" He asked getting a firm shake of the head from Sasuki

"no I want to know exactly what you did" Sasuki declared firmly getting a sigh from Naruto for, to everyone's surprise, shrugged his shoulders before giving the seat next to him a good pat

"sure Uchiha, take a seat and hang out with me for a while I'm sure you'll figure it out" he said calmly getting a raised eyebrow form Sasuki

"or you could just tell me" she said getting another smirk from Naruto

"yeah I could but that wouldn't be _nearly_ as satisfying now would it?" Naruto asked causing Sasuki to look at him weird however after a while she shrugged before taking the seat next to him, at which he give her a smile which she returned.

' _okay Naruto Uzumaki, I'll play your game... For now, however after which... Hmm who knows maybe we could be friend'_

 **CUT THAT'S A WRAP okay so this story starts a bit before the Uchiha massacre, I HAVE REASON. SO PLEASE leave a review tell what you like tell me what you hate, AND TELL ME about any oc's or even original arc ideas, ill take in as many as I can UNTIL NEXT TIME ttfn ta ta for now :3**


	2. The Beginning of a Rivalry

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto the Emperor" Last time Kiba was put down, and Sasuki became interested in Naruto. NOW Sasuki will be different than how Sasuke acts in canon but also at the same time she won't. That is because this is BEFORE the massacre and as we all know Sasuke was a happy kid before that. SO these first few chapters will reflect that, expect a few minor time skips and a slow start up, I want this fic to be good so please Read and Review and without further ado**

 _"I alone decide my fate"-Yasuo_

Naruto Uzumaki. The _Dobe_ of the academy, and as of late he was also the scariest person to spar against. It had been two weeks since the spar with Kiba, and Sasuki could honestly say that she didn't understand Naruto at all. When it came to studies or even class, he never tried. He would sleep through class ditch if he felt like it, and sometimes he would even take notes. That was when it was the strangest, however outside of school he was different, he no longer wore that orange jumpsuit, instead he wore a black jacket along with gray pants, and blue sandals.

He stood next to the desk leaning against it, talking to a couple of other students. Ever since the reveal of his fighting ability the outlooks of people's opinion changed from unskilled wannabe, to lazy but powerful. Add to the fact that he could usually be seen with a smile and was nice to people only helped to boost him higher in popularity, truly the whims of children were something that could not be understood. Sasuki however narrowed her eyes at him even with two weeks of time, she still couldn't figure out why he suddenly fight so good, it must have something to do with the fact that one of his eyes changed color, that much she can tell, but WHAT was it? That was the million Ryo question.

So lost in thought she never realized that Naruto had turned to her with a smirk "your staring again Uchiha" he said calmly, before Sasuki might of blushed a bit but she had gotten somewhat used to Naruto's teasing to the point that she would return fire.

"it's your fault for having such a cute butt" which got a chuckle from Naruto

"I'll to introduce the two of you later than"

"I'll be sure to wear something nice"

With that Naruto turned back to whoever he was talking too, Sasuki looked back to the front of the classroom truth be told, she was bored. She hated coming to school early yet her father always says "an Uchiha must be in top form, we must always appear to be the best only when we are with family can we relax." Using those words he would then proceed to ignore her for Itachi and she would be left to train on her own. After a bit she felt Naruto settle into the seat next to her crossing his arms he put his head on them and proceeded to fall asleep. A quick whack to the head from Sasuki stopped that quickly.

"At least wait until the teacher starts teaching to fall asleep Idiot" she said calmly getting a glare from Naruto

"Why would I do that, sleep now or in five minutes, what difference does it make?"

"I would prefer that you don't sleep at all, maybe then you'll stop being the _dobe_ of the class." She said causing him to moan "Oh quiet and sit up." She snapped at him he grumbled before getting up after a while " _Y_ es _mom._ " He said sarcastically earning him another swat.

Even though he grumbled he didn't put his head back down so Sasuki nodded her head before she noticed some of the girls pointing at them, which get a sigh from the Uchiha. She supposed that was another reason why Naruto was rising in popularity is the fact that the girls in the class seem to be convinced that Sasuki had claimed Naruto as her prey, why she was put in the role of a lion and him an elk she didn't understand, but what she did understand is that the girls would talk to him, but with her apparently claiming him, they're scared of making a move. With that final though Sasuki let out another sigh, man couldn't a girl hang out with a guy just because why does everyone always assume she had romantic intentions towards a boy.  
-

Naruto sat bored out of his mind, well that was nothing new, however this time Naruto didn't feel the _need_ to do anything. He couldn't even pick a fight with anyone due to the fact that they were all scared of him. Hell the only one who would willingly fight him was Kiba but Kiba had been withdrawn from the academy for _advanced training._ Which probably meant that he wouldn't be back until much later. Worse yet he couldn't even sleep due to the fact that Sasuki insisted on him staying awake. This left a very bored Naruto sitting there picking at the table.

It took another five minutes for the teacher to arrive, his name was Iruka. Behind him trailed the ever emo Mizuki who looked as if he had eaten something sour. Once they both were in front of the class, Iruka clapped his hands loudly getting everybody's attention,

"okay boys and girls, seeing as how it's Friday you all know what that mean?" He asked getting a groan from all the boys, "yep that's right free sparring Friday." He said. Now the reason why the boys groaned is because the academy separated sparring due to gender, and that meant one of them would have to fight Naruto. However Iruka was not done yet

"Oh yes before I forget as per the request ' _order'_ of _Hokage-sama_ we will be allowing fights between genders. So please pick whoever you please." He said causing a bunch of boys to cheer, while the girls looked at Naruto with pale looks, however they were all shocked to see him facing Sasuki with a large smile on his face, Sasuki was looking at him through the corner of her eye, with a smaller but no less excited grin.

"It seems they Naruto and Sasuki have already chosen there partners neh Mizuki?" He asked jokingly getting a snort from the chunin

"Why can't I say that I'm surprised about that."  
-

Outside everyone was moving around like a bunch of bee's buzzing, they were all talking about the fight between Naruto and Sasuki the two people who stood inside of the arena both of them were stretching out they're limbs in anticipation. In between them stood Iruka who raised up his left arm

"alright, the rules go first one to be knocked out of the ring, unconscious or submits loses. There is to be no chakra used and no ninja tool. Understood?" He spoke firmly getting a nod from both of the kids "alright then... _Hajime!"_ He called out jumping back and that was all Naruto needed to hear before he shot towards Sasuki

He was in front of her in less than a second, his speed surprising everyone but Sasuki, who sidestepped his initial blow, before grabbing his collar and spinning around slamming him into the floor, however Naruto quickly reacted snapping his foot up he nailed Sasuki in the mouth sending her reeling, spinning Naruto threw another kick however Sasuki caught it, but she was not expecting the second foot. However she didn't allow this to hit her, she spun along the length of the foot kicking out the hand that Naruto used for balance she caught his leg and stretched it back painfully. This caused Naruto to grit his teeth before he bent back and elbowed Sasuki in the head causing her to roll off of him. Jumping up he turned only to catch a knee to the chin snapping his head up. However Sasuki wasn't finished she threw a kick to his stomach and elbow to his cheek, and finally a spin kick to his chin, sending him to the edge. Sasuki ran at him in an attempt to end it however Naruto's eyes snapped open revealing that there was two neon blue rings in his eyes.

When Sasuki threw another kick he easily leaned back letting the attack sail above him, spinning to the side he ducked and weaved around all of her blows, before he threw out one of his own, which was blocked. Even though Sasuki managed to block it she was still forced to take a step back to keep herself from falling. Jumping in the air Sasuki dodged Naruto's follow up kick before she grabbed onto his shoulders holding herself in the air for a second she fell and slammed her knees onto his face however, Naruto's hand snapped up grabbing Sasuki's right arm he pulled it off of him, causing her to lose her balance, and spun and threw her however she managed to let loose a kick catching him on the chin sending him to the floor.

Sasuki hit the floor hard however she managed to roll up onto her feet with a wince. She rubbed her shoulder, and she saw that Naruto wasn't getting up. She let out a tired breath and expected Iruka to end the match, however she was shocked when she heard the sound of a hand slapping down onto the floor. Looking back up she saw Naruto slowing standing up, he stood shakily his knees barely supporting his body, however on his face was the largest smile Sasuki had ever seen from the boy.

"Man Sasuki you sure are strong, you must have trained for a long time to get this strong." He said getting a nod from the girl which if anything caused his smile to grow even larger "Yes than I have no problem in admitting at this moment you are stronger than me, faster, hell all around you're a better fighter" he said calmly his head down covering his eyes. Sasuki narrowed her eyes wondering where he was going with this when all of the sudden his head snapped up and blue lightning seemed to be shooting off of his eyes in random. "Which is why I DON'T FEEL LIKE LOSING THAT EASILY" and with that Naruto shot off towards her.

His speed was intense managing to cause small cracks in the ground, within the blink of an eye he was in front of her, his smile was bloodthirsty his fist pulled back. She couldn't move to dodge, all she could do was brace for the pain. However as the fist flew through the air, she was shocked when it missed her and Naruto continued to go flying through the air, flying out of the ring bouncing off of the floor a couple of times before dragging to a stop.

Sasuki stood shocked for a second before she turned quickly and noticed that Naruto was unconscious, which caused her to want to run to him, however she was stopped by Mizuki

"don't worry" he said calmly "Iruka will take care of it." This caused Sasuki to simply nod her head before looking back at where Naruto launched off of the floor. Seeing the cracks in the floor she ignored Mizuki declaring her the winner, for when she reached up and felt her cheek, she could feel a small bruise forming just from the pressure of Naruto's punch, and she wondered how much it would've hurt to be hit by that blow.  
-

Naruto woke to a lot of pain, his entire body aching, however his legs were in the worst shape, with both of his knees being broken from the stress of how fast he pushed himself. Not only that but a lot of the muscles in his arms were torn, which would take a while to heal. So with a resigned sigh Naruto began to ponder exactly what that was. It was power true and pure, however it was obvious that his body couldn't handle it right now. But why? What did he have to do to be able to handle that power. So wrapped in his thoughts he didn't notice someone walk into the room.

"What's this Naruto? Lost in thought, I never thought I'd see the day." The voice teased causing Naruto to look at him dully

"sorry I broke both of my knees, we can't all be content to sleep all day Jiji" Naruto responded getting a chuckle from the elder man who as we know was the _Sandaime Hokage_ Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I suppose so" he said before he got serious "so Naruto are you going to tell me how this happened" the hokage questioned causing Naruto to scratch his head.

"I really don't know Jiji, I was fighting Sasuki, than I admitted she was stronger than me, and then, I just felt a huge boost of power..." Naruto trailed off remembering how the power felt before he snapped back into the conversation "as you can see my body couldn't handle the strain so it broke my knees and stuff" he said getting a nod from the Hokage.

"Jiji..." Naruto started causing the Hokage to hum "is there any way I can get stronger as I am?" He asked causing the Hokage to raise an eyebrow

"anyone can become strong Naruto it's a matter of want, do you _want_ to be strong?" The Hokage asked back causing Naruto to look thoughtful for a second, before he nodded his head

"hell yeah! I wanna become strong"

"why?"

This simple question stopped Naruto... Why did he want to become strong... After a while he shrugged causing him to wince in pain due to the torn muscles. "I don't know Jiji, but maybe... Maybe when I get stronger I'll find a reason" he said causing the Hokage to ruffle his hair a bit

"That's a better answer than most would give Naruto. So seeing as how you gave a good answer, come by my office after you heal up, I have a surprise for you." He said calmly getting a smile from Naruto, one which he returned. Turning around the Hokage walked out of the room, leaving Naruto alone, why let a smirk come across his face

"Sasuki Uchiha... You are gonna be my rival."

 **A/N CUT AND THAT'S A WRAP SO I know that having Naruto go into the Zone this early on may seem a bit um cheap, however I plan to use this for reasons later on plus I gave Naruto the condition he has to mee in order to use Zone and he met it, it's easy to see si I hope that you understand. SO I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a nice and juicy Review AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME**


	3. Bonds

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto The Emperor" LAST TIME we saw Naruto go into the zone for a second, but his body couldn't handle it. SOOO he talked a bit to the Hokage and Declared Sasuki Uchiha his Rival NOW without Further ado P.S OH yeah disclaimer I own nothing, nothing at all... WHYYYY**

 _"No one is promised tomorrow" Yasuo( I Adore his quotes, sue me)_

It took all of two weeks for Naruto to be up and about, and another three days before the hospital let him loose. He had always healed quickly, a lot of doctors muttered about him being lucky. However in the time he was in the hospital Sasuki had come to visit him about three times. The first time just to check in, the second she smuggled in Ramen for him (he nearly kissed her for that) and finally it was to declare that he should have won that final fight, that it was only luck that enabled her to win. He waved it off and said

"Luck is just as good as any way to win, after all in the real world a lucky win is a lot better than a lost that ends in you dying right?"

Seeing as how he wasn't budging on it, she sighed and said that she wanted a rematch which he gladly accepted. So now he was walking into the Hokage's office, as to make his Jiji honor his promise of a gift, which got him excited, what would the gift be? A cool jutsu? A badass weapon? Oh the possibilities. Walking passed the receptionist who gave him a smile (he liked her, she was nice, unlike most of the people in Konoha.) Than up the stairs he went. Coming to the door he couldn't keep the smile off of his face, opening the door he let out a loud shout,

"ALRIGHT JIJI! WHAT"D YOU GOT FOR ME!" He shouted causing the elder man to shake his head with a smile

"you sure didn't waste any time Naruto" He said getting a scoff from Naruto

"Who'd you take me for Jiji? I ain't got time to bleed." He said with a smirk causing the _Hokage_ to smile a bit

"now I suppose you want your surprise huh?" He asked causing Naruto to nod his head rapidly "alright then give me just a second" he said before pulling out piece of paper, than quickly he started writing down something on the pieces of paper. Naruto waited rubbing his hands together to keep himself from jumping around, suddenly Hiruzen held up the piece of paper and Naruto snatched it out of the air. Looking down at it he raised an eyebrow,

"what's all this Jiji?" He asked curiously causing Hiruzen to nod his head

"you see I cannot give you strength Naruto. However I can give you the means to earn your own strength" with that Hiruzen tapped the piece of paper "all of these Items will start you on your path to becoming stronger." He said causing Naruto to nod his head with a fire in his eyes. Opening the list Naruto stared at it for a second before nodding to the Hokage, with that he turned around and went to run out of the office, however Hiruzen quickly caught him, turning with a raised eyebrow Hiruzen held up a letter with a seal on it

"When the shop asks you for money give this to them, it will all smooth over."  
-

Running through the streets Naruto quickly found a shop that a friend from one of his previous years at the academy told him about. Walking into the shop, the ring of the bell was the only sound that went through the otherwise silent shop. For a second Naruto thought the shop was closed and then he heard a calm

"Welcome to Higurashi weapon's may I assist you in... Naruto?" The voice said causing Naruto to look and for him to let out a startled

"Huh?" This got a laugh from one TenTen. Who didn't even bother hiding the smile worn proudly.

"TenTen? What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned

"Simple I work here whenever I'm not on a mission."

Now TenTen was a year older than Naruto, however since Naruto had started the academy at a very young age he had already failed twice, however in this time he had managed to meet many people, one of the being TenTen. TenTen had brown hair tied up into a pair of buns, a delicate face along with smooth looking skin. Wearing a pink shirt and green ninja pants. All in all TenTen would be a catch for any guy with just one problem... She was a guy.

"If you stare like that a person could get the wrong Idea Naruto." The boy teased causing Naruto to sigh and slap his hand onto his forehead

"Honestly why a boy who looks soooo much like a girl exists boggles the mind"

"Now you make it seem like I'm some sort of freak of nature"

"That's because you are"

"… That hurts Naruto. That really hurts" However by his smile Naruto could tell that he honestly =not offended the female looking boy. "Ok so moving on, what exactly are you doing here Naruto?" At the question Naruto simply pulled out the list, and handed it to TenTen. Who took the list and read through

"let's see some weights, kunai and shuriken, simple enough... Ninja wire gloves, oh those are less common nowadays but simple enough, a chain scythe huh been a while, and finally a gunbai war fan? That is strange never had any want it, but we do have it." He mumbled all this while Naruto just nodded his head. He didn't know what half of those weapons were. However Jiji recommended them so he would try them. "Well we do happen to carry all of these, even the war fan, however if you'd like anything custom made it will take a while to make." However Naruto simply shook his head

"Normal gear should be enough to get me started" he said getting a nod from TenTen who went behind the counter and into a back room. He was gone for quite some time, however after he came out he set down a large fan, a chain scythe, and glove, two bags, and a small bunch of weights. Setting them all down on the counter, TenTen wiped his off his forehead before adding up the prices quickly.

"alright the total is 25,000 Ryo" TenTen said causing Naruto to reach into his pocket before he grabbed the letter that Jiji have given him. Handing it over to TenTen who's eyes were wide from just seeing the stamp, looking through the letter, he seemed to go weak in the knees before he put the letter down "Ok Naruto is there anything else you want at all, anything?" He asked causing Naruto to tilt his head

"why?" He asked curiously

"this letter is called a Ryo Holding, it was implemented by the second Hokage" TenTen said holding up the paper "It's only given to _very_ important people, and it can be used instead of paying for any amount, because this ensures that the _Hokage_ himself will ensure that the store will not fail as long as the one who gave the letter states that the shop is good, meaning that as long as you like this store the _Hokage_ will cover any expenses that arise, such as repair costs, shipping costs, and we can even use it to hold off on paying the business tax. It is a very good article of paper to have"

At hearing this Naruto rubbed his chin for a while "but isn't that bad for the village seeing as how you basically earn money without having to pay anything back?" He asked

"ah good question, well you see that is true, but there are some clauses, you see we do have to pay most of our taxes, however the main business tax can be avoided however if we do that we'd lose a lot of credibility due to us being unable to pay that tax. It also doesn't cover us if we do something like take a loan, as that was of our own violation." She said causing Naruto to nod

"so basically it says that if anything happens to the store the Hokage will cover it?"

"Precisely"

"you coulda just said that, you gave way to long winded of an explanation" he said causing TenTen to blush a bit and cough into his hand

"I guess your right" he mumbled a bit before shaking it off "however it still stands as long as we have this you can take most of what you want, within reason of course" TenTen said causing Naruto to nod before walking off into the store. Looking through the Ninja gear, Naruto decided that a new outfit couldn't hurt, something tough and durable but wouldn't get in the way of him fighting. Maybe even a _Taijutsu_ scroll so that he can learn a style. Decisions, decisions.

Finally Naruto came across a outfit that spoke to him. The shirt was actually a bit like fishnet however when he reached out and felt it, it was very firm, and wouldn't tear easily. The jacket over that was a rough kind of cloth, with leather in places like the elbow and shoulder ensuring it would be easy to move in and would weaken blows. The jacket was black with burnt orange along the sleeve, and to finish this was a burnt orange pair of pants.

"It's beautiful" Naruto whispered to himself feeling the fabric, not even caring about who was in the store Naruto stripped out of his clothes and put it on right there, Naruto hummed when it was on, it was a bit big, however he would grow into it. Walking back to TenTen Naruto showed off the outfit

"What do you think?" He asked causing TenTen to look at him weird "did you really change inside the store?" He asked

"Yep"

"and you left your clothes there?"

"Yep!"

"And your not going to pick them up?"

"Exactly." He said getting a sigh from the boy who held up a scroll

"Alright Naruto all of your items are stored in this sealing scroll" passing it to the blonde TenTen continued "however I left theses out" he said showing the weights "seeing as how you should start wearing them at all times. Only take them off to shower. Oh and I'd recommend taking them off at least once a week and running around to keep yourself adjusted to the speed" She said causing Naruto to nod his head before he strapped the weights to himself, five pounds on each arm, ten on each leg. Stretching out a bit in order to get used to the weight Naruto smiled at TenTen before waving to the boy

"see ya TenTen" The boy said before walking out getting a wave from the boy who turned to look at the pile of clothes before shivering

"So many germs, it's ok TenTen you can do this."  
-

It took Naruto a while before he was used enough to the weights that he walked without begin to slow, however once he was used to them he ran straight to the Uchiha compound. Reaching the gate Naruto walked straight in something that caused some of the people around to drop their jaws at. Now while after dark you weren't allowed in. As long as you didn't cause a ruckus the Uchiha wouldn't bother you. It took fifteen minutes of waddling and a lot of people being bugged for directions, however he arrived in front of the building which was were Sasuki was. Naruto put on a smile before reaching his hand out, and swung out his hand, however the door opened before his hand reached revealing a boy who seemed to only be a few years older than Naruto himself.

Now Itachi Uchiha was thirteen years old, he was an _ANBU_ captain, as such he was always on guard, or at least almost always, you see when he was home alone, he let his guard down just a bit, and as a resualt when he opened the door he didn't expect to see the _Jinchuriki_ to be at his door, nor did he expect his little fist to crash down to one place that Itachi honestly wished he didn't hit.

Taking a couple of steps back Itachi put his hand to his mouth, it's twitching hidden by said hand, and did his best not to swear, pain tolerance is nice and all however, when you got hit in that area unexpectedly you were never ready... Never... So Itachi took a few minutes to recompose himself ignoring the boy who had allowed himself in to apologize. With all of the noise it seemed that Itachi and Naruto had attracted the attention of Mikoto Uchiha who leaned out through the doorway to ask what was happening, however when she saw Naruto the words froze in her throat however after quickly calming herself she walked up to the boy.

"What happened Itachi?" Mikoto asked causing the elder uchiha to turn to the woman

"nothing mother it seems that young Naruto has come to visit" he said causing Naruto to look at him in confusion

"wait you know my name?" He asked curiously causing Itachi to smirk while Mikoto giggled before she spoke

"yes Sasuki does seem to have taken an interest in you"

"yes she has young Naruto. After all, ever since you two fought all she would talk about for the entire day was you, and of your rematch" he said causing Naruto's jaw to drop, however when a wooden shuriken came flying out of nowhere and Itachi reached a finger up and through the middle of it, he stopped it in mid air the Naruto's eyes become the size of dinner plates.

"Now, now Sasuki no need to throw things inside" Mikoto spoke to her daughter as Naruto turned to see the red faced Sasuki who's eyes seemed to be twitching.

"You don't need to say it like that ma! You'll give people the wrong Idea" turning her head she glared at Itachi "and the same go for you Itachi, you make it seem like I don't talk about anything but him!" She declared causing Naruto to smirk at her, "so you were talking about me?" He asked slyly causing her blush to increase tenfold. While she could take Naruto's attacks alone, this triple attack was a bit too much. Biting down on her retort she lifted her head as to not look directly at Naruto

"C'mon Naruto let's go already" she said before glaring at Itachi and Mikoto "Some people will bother us if we talk here." She declared causing Mikoto to blush lightly

"oh wow she wants to have a private talk to Naruto ooh Itachi if Sasuki has babies I wonder what color their hair would be!" Mikoto declared holding onto her eldest who was failing to hide a smirk, when Mikoto implied this Naruto's face started to heat up until he matched Sasuki who reached out and grabbed Naruto by the wrist before dragging him off, "Oh look they're holding hands" Mikoto said with a false sob "they grow up so fast" she said causing Sasuki to take of running dragging Naruto along with her.

When they were gone Mikoto let a genuine smile grace her features as Itachi stood next to her, she leaned into her eldest her eyes shut "I'm happy they're friends" she said causing Itachi to nod before speaking

"yes I have to admit, I also was hoping for this" Itachi said and he meant it, with the whispers that his father was going through with the coup d'etat, Sasuki would need a friend for Itachi feared what would happen if they went through with it, another war? And at what cost. However Itachi merely shook his head, now was not the time, now was the time for Sasuki and Naruto to become friends... He hoped.

However he was not ready when a sudden swat hit him in the back of the head "that reminds me Itachi Uchiha" His mother spoke causing Itachi to begin to sweat lightly "when are you going to find a nice lady and settle down, you may only be thirteen but your already in _ANBU!"_ Mikoto yelled at her eldest causing Itachi to gulp before thinking for a second

"alright mother I guess I have to tell you sooner or later" He started causing Mikoto to gain stars in her eyes at the thought of a secret lover

"Bye"

And with that Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Mikoto frozen in the spot her hands clasped in front of her face however the stars were gone. It was just at that moment that Fugaku chose to walk in

"Mikoto" he called out lightly stepping into the living room before freezing when he saw his wife's back turned to him, however when she turned and looked at him, he paled, for on her face was the most beautiful of smiles, however it was not a true smile, it was a smile that promised only pain and suffering.

" _Yes Fugaku?"_ Mikoto asked lightly causing Fugaku to gulp lightly

"h-how would you like to go out and eat at that fancy restaurant you like um ' _shit what was the name c'mon Fugaku think your treading on thin ice as it is'_ the golden leaf this weekend I'm free?" And just like that the evil aura that surrounded his wife vanished and she her loving Aura back

"that sounds fun I'll look forward to it" She said causing Fugaku to nod before turning around and walking out of the room. Walking out of the building he looked to the right and saw Itachi, staring at his son he raised his hand and gave a thumbs on, one that Itachi returned.  
-

Pants rang out through the field with the sound of flesh slapping echoing, occasionally the odd grunt, would sound out. Hearing these sounds one would assume something naughty was happening however looking at the scene would show that it was Naruto and Sasuki sparring, with the grunts being when they got his. After a couple more minutes both Naruto and Sasuki fell to the ground.

"Man you hit hard Sasuki" Naruto whined causing Sasuki to grunt

"Not my fault you can't take a hit"

"you want to say that to my face you bastard?" Naruto asked causing Sasuki to chuckle

"I would if I had the energy but right now I'm good with just laying down here" she said causing Naruto to laugh

"yeah rest does sound nice" he said calmly closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze that rippled through the training fields

"hey Naruto" Sasuki spoke up

"Yeah?"

"we're friends right?"

"What a stupid question. Of course we are"

"… Promise me something Naruto"

"What is it?"

"Promise me that no matter how much time passes you'll be my friend"

"… What brought this on?"

"… Well... Due to me being the daughter of the clan leaders of the Uchiha clan, no one in the clan wants to get close in fear that they'll anger me or something... And I'm an Uchiha people are... Scared of me if only due to the fact that I _might_ awaken my _sharingan_ but you... You are the only person who doesn't see me as an Uchiha, or the clan head's daughter, you see me as Sasuki."

Naruto was silent for a while before smiling "you know something Sasuki"

"Yeah?"

"You coulda just said you were lonely"

"… I suppose I could of"

"But you know what else? I promise that from today to the end of time, I'll be your friend, I'll be there, and that's the promise of a lifetime"

With his piece said Naruto was ready to dose off before he heard the sound of footsteps looking up he saw one Mikoto Uchiha, walking up to him. She had a smile on his face. When she got close she kneeled down in front of Naruto and put a water by his head

"go on inside the bath is ready, wash up and have dinner here, and you can spend the night we have plenty of empty rooms and it's getting late" She said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "isn't that weird to offer that to a boy you just met?" He asked getting a laugh from Mikoto

"Yes but call it a mother's intuition but I feel that you're fine" She said causing Naruto smile at her

"Mother huh? Alright Sasuki's mom ill take you up on that offer" He said causing Mikoto to smile

"please just call me Mikoto" she said getting a nod from the boy who stood up and picked up the water bottle before opening it and walking towards the door looking back at Mikoto Naruto smiled at the way she talked to her daughter. While he couldn't hear what was being said judging by Sasuki's blushing face, Mikoto was teasing her.

Once he was at the door Naruto couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips "mother huh?" He repeated...

He liked the sound of that  
-

 **A/N AND CUT that's a wrap now as you see I GENDERBEND TENTEN cause why not ya know? Plus since Naruto failed the academy twice before being in Sasuke's year chances are he would know TenTen and the rest of them, but hey maybe only I think that? Well Please read and review and TTFN ta ta for now**


	4. The World We Live In

**9yhhhhhuA/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto The Emperor" YES I know slow startup however I think that a good and slow startup is well good. NEWS, NEWS I HAVE STARTED the next chapter of Titania and the Hunter, however that is going to take quite some time cause, well THERE ARE A LOT OF WORDS HOLY COW. Oh yeah so one thing you should expect, Naruto becomes hyperactive mainly due to his lack of attention early on, well this Naruto will be a bit more aloof and calm, but still be excitable. And I'm gonna be pushing back the uchiha massacre a year so that they die when Sasuki is eight instead which is soon SO without further ado P.S I still own nothing...**

 _"you read words and mistake that for understanding"-Tahm Kench_

A yawn rang out as Naruto sat up in the bed. He smacked his lips standing up he walked out of the room and into the bathroom, turning on the sink he slapped some water on his face, grabbing his toothbrush he started brushing his teeth, hearing the door open he turned to see Mikoto, he stared at her for a second before turning back to the mirror and continuing to brush his teeth. Rinsing out his mouth he spit it down the drain. Putting back the toothbrush he wiped off his mouth before he felt Mikoto pick him up and set him down on her lap as she was sitting on a seat that was in the bathroom, pulling out a brush Mikoto slowly went to work on his hair, Naruto basically purred as she gently brushed his hair, They heard a snort and both turned in sync, with Naruto's eyes still being closed but Mikoto's were open. They say Sasuki walking into the bathroom, shaking her head

"honestly you guys do this every day" she said causing Naruto to hum however from the expression on his face it was obvious that he wasn't really paying attention to her. However Mikoto was more than willing to answer for him

"well ever since someone decided they were too old for this I hadn't been able to do it, but Naruto here is perfectly willing" she said hugging Naruto to her who still seemed to be half asleep.

"Man you should just go and run away with him at this point mom" Sasuki said getting a giggle

"Maybe I will but will you be able to live without your boyfriend?" She asked getting a groan from Sasuki

"Mom you've been saying that all year, are you ever going to let it drop?"

"Nope" Mikoto said cheerfully before going back and brushing Naruto's hair.

It had been a year since Naruto had come over to visit, and in that year naruto had come to basically live at the Uchiha compound. He had basically become a member of the family when it came to Mikoto and Itachi. Sasuki still thought of him as a friend and not a brother, and he wasn't sure about Fugaku the older man wasn't around enough nor had Naruto talked to him long enough to find out what he thought. When Mikoto finished brushing Naruto's hair- which only seemed to get more spiked if anything- Naruto and Sasuki got dressed before walking off, Mikoto waved them away with a smile however once they were out of sight her smile dropped and she turned to Itachi who was standing hidden in a corner,

"And your sure about this" she said sadly causing Itachi to step out of the shadows before nodding his head.

"Yes I am sure mother. Danzo killed Shisui and took one of his eyes" he said causing Mikoto's eyes to narrow, while Fugaku was the leader of the clan that was in title. Mikoto was actually the true heir to the Uchiha clan however she let Fugaku run it to everyone else because he was better like by the Uchiha, not only that but it allowed her to run without many people knowing what her plans were.

"This is troubling, and you have his other eye I assume?" She asked getting a nod from Itachi however he made no motion to tell her where the eye was which she was fine with. "This is troubling, Shisui's _Mangekyou Sharingan's_ ability _Kotoamatsukami_ is a very powerful technique I shudder to think what Danzo will do with it." For a while she stood there in thought however she turned to Itachi after a while

"Itachi I want you to keep tabs on who Danzo meets. Every single meeting, if you think he used the ability I want you to stop the person and place them in a different _genjutsu_ to attempt to nullify the technique." She said grimly getting a nod from Itachi who bowed to her lightly before vanishing. Mikoto walked into the kitchen and slowly began cleaning up lost in her own thoughts. Looking at the plate for a while her eyes shifted into the sharingan, however they shifted again into the _Mangekyou Sharingan._ This was her final trump card, the one thing that kept her from worrying to much about Danzo. Blinking her eyes she allowed the eyes to fade, if Danzo became problematic she would have to use ' _that'_ technique shaking her head however she let herself get lost in washing the dishes if Danzo thought this crime would go unpunished he was wrong.  
-

Danzo Shimura is what many would call a simple man, he didn't need for anything extravagant, he didn't need anything extraordinary. He was content with what he had. So it was in this firm belief that he thought that the times he did ask for something to happen, it would happen. However that was not how it was not with what was happening to the Uchiha. Before they were constantly weakening, and seeing as how they were weak he was content to let them shrivel up and die. And on top of that he managed to steal that young Shisui's eye with his ability it was only a matter of time before Konoha reigned supreme. However that was not to be, With the _Jinchuriki_ running around the compound those who supported the you ' _boy'_ had started going to the Uchiha's district to do their shopping and such. So the Uchiha were actually getting a lot more money than usual.

Now before whenever the Hokage would call the clans together to discuss a meeting the Uchiha's opinion would be listened to mostly out of respect for what the clan's done for Konoha. However if they manage to get enough political power they might be able to actually force the Hokage to do as they want. While Konoha was a Dictatorship the clans held a amount of power if only due to the fact that if the clan leader suddenly separated from Konoha than Konoha would be weaker for it. Danzo understood that fact well, and the Uchiha leaving Konoha had always been a bad idea. Now that they have a lot of income, if they suddenly left Konoha might fall into chaos.

Danzo let out a sigh as he got up from the chair his bones creaking as he did so. He had wanted to save this eyes power to manipulate the world into his pocket, however for the time being he would use it to control the Uchiha. Danzo began to walk out of his office, with a smirk forming on his face, yes while he may have to wait quite a few years before he could become Hokage, however Danzo was a patient man, he didn't need to become Hokage in a day, a month, or even a year. Because no matter how much time passed he would become Hokage, and Konoha would reign supreme. Yes he could wait because for all his faults, Danzo Shimura was a patient man.  
-

Naruto Uzumaki walked through the village alone his hands in his pockets. While he had gotten better about school he still didn't want to go sometimes, and so here he was walking through the village hands in his pockets walking with a bored look in his eyes. He had no real destination in mind, nor did he have any want to be somewhere. So all in all he just walked around, turning the corner he grunted as he slammed into someone who was walking without looking where they were going causing him along with the person to fall. Grunting as he hit the floor, the person let out a equal grunt before speaking.

"Hey watch where you going brat!" The person shouted getting a tick mark to form on Naruto

"Who you calling brat lady!"

"The names Anko BRAT!"

"WHO YOU CALLING BRAT HAG!" Naruto shouted out causing Anko's eyes to ignite in flame

"HAG! YOUR CALLING ME HAG!" Anko shouted out before jumping on a box that seemed to appear out of nowhere and the whole world went dark with a spotlight on her,

"how can you call me a hag" suddenly she struck a seductive pose "do I seem like an old lady to you?" She asked causing Naruto to snort at her causing her to grit her teeth before jumping in front of Naruto "Oh yeah brat I ain't no hag im the young the sexy the single ANKO MITARASHI" she shouted out causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"You forgot hag, you hag"

This caused Anko to grab his hands before placing them on her breasts "do these seem like an old lady's tits to you!" She shouted out while Naruto just froze this caused Anko to smirk before she removed his hands Naruto was still frozen looking at his hands as he slowly open and closed them

"don't go obsessing over me now your to young to even dream about getting with a babe like me pipsqueak." She said causing Naruto to freeze.

Now Anko was many things however a coward was not one of them, and anyone would thought to call her one would most likely get stabbed many, many times. However when this kid looked up and stared at her with such anger Anko swore she felt her heart stop, "pipsqueak" he mumbled out a red aura forming around him, his eyes spoke of certain death "I'll kill you."

Now in a true fight Anko could and would beat this kid however something about this anger seemed... Horrifying in nature. So when the kid ran towards Anko she did something surprising... She turned tail and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. For many years people would recount the day that Anko met Naruto, and they would all say that they thought that Anko was being chased by a demon.  
-

Anko huffed lightly as she hid in the darkness of an ally, that kid was scary no matter which turn she made, or how quickly she made it he was always one step ahead of her. Feeling his demonic aura she held her breath she saw him walk in front of the ally casting a sideways glance before moving along. Once he was out of sight Anko let out a light breath of relief.

"Ok now just have to make sure not to be seen by that kid until I get home wait it out and then get some dango... mmmm dango" while Anko was talking she stood up, stretching out a bit she was prepared to jump until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waste. She froze, looking over her shoulder she saw a bundle of blonde red tipped hair and a pair of closed eyes looking at her, the boy was smiling however it was an evil smile. Suddenly she felt herself get lifted off the ground before she felt her head slam into the ground, Naruto had just performed a perfect suplex. Anko grabbed the back of her head in pain however, when she heard knuckles being cracked she slowly looked up to see Naruto with a smirk on his face and she gulped... And then she screamed.  
-

Anko groaned as she sat in the chair with Naruto on her lap. After he beat her half to death he had dragged her into her favorite dango shop sat her down. And then proceeded to sir in her lap order some dango before munching down. Normally she'd be eating a lot however right now she didn't want to move in fear of the boy currently in her lap. So she was surprised when she felt a dango tap her on the cheek, lifting up a hand she gripped it before looking at the boy questioningly however Naruto merely shrugged

"I'm not mad about what you said anymore, so I don't see why you can't eat some too" he said causing her to smile before taking a bite "oh and before I forget" he said getting a look from Anko who gasped in shock when Naruto suddenly grabbed her boob "this is revenge for that pathetic feel I got earlier" he said however Anko just sat there as Naruto munched on the dango she couldn't help but laugh this boy was fun. She would have to see him again

"oh yeah I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" he said causing Anko to let out a smile

"well it nice to meet you Naruto... Are you gonna get off my lap now?" She asked however from the grin she got she knew the answer before he said it

"Nope your thighs are comfortable" he said causing her to let out a laugh

"thought so"

 **A/N CUT THAT'S A WRAP NOW as of late I've been about this. I'm curious about making this a small. SMALL harem. If so it would be Sasuki, Anko and one other person drop a review saying what you think about that. Now what Anko did might seem um slutty I think that's the word, but I justify this by saying Anko doesn't really expect to much from Naruto cause he's a kid so that's why she allowed the free feeling... But yeah I love Anko so she will still be a part of this even if you say no to the idea of a harem... SO PLEASE Read And Review and I'll see you all later TTFN ta ta for now**


	5. Hot Summer Days

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto The Emperor." Now with things getting manipulated a civil war seems destined, who will Danzo manipulate, who will die? Who knows besides I? No one that's who. However just know that this story will deviate much from canon. Oh and lastly Shall I keep Mikoto alive that is my question. There will be a pole, voting will get 1 point in either direction, however a review giving me a reason to kill or save her will be 2 points. Now after this chap I will start the pole WORK FAST you have next chapter to decide. So without further ado**

 **Disclaimer: I named a chair Naruto so I own Naruto MUHAHAH... Oh wait you mean the anime? Oh I don't own that at all.**

 _"They will dance, They will sing, They will_ _ **Die"**_ _-Jhin_

It was the first day of summer, and the heat that ran through the village proved that statement. While it was always hot in _Hi no Kuni_ some days in summer managed to reach the cooler days of _Kaze no Kuni_. However that was still over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit easy. To avoid the heat the entire Uchiha family-and Naruto- had decided that going to the pond nearby was a great idea, however the only problem was that all of the other Uchiha's had decided on the same. However Mikoto refused to back down on this so they went on, Fugaku stood slightly behind his wife, glaring at anyone who dared look at his wife, will Itachi stood a little off to the side with an equal glare.

Naruto sat on a little pier that went out into the water leaning against the post his eyes calmly scanning all of the families that were having fun in the water. Ever since he started spending time with the Uchiha family he was quite a bit more quiet. And more observant of people. One thing he had noticed is the Uchiha themselves, they seemed quite a bit more reserved, and... Nervous. He didn't know what exactly however what he did know is that something was happening and it worried him. Felling a can tap into his head he turned to see Sasuki holding a soda out to him, she had a frown on her face, one out of worry rather than displeasure. Taking the soda Naruto popped it open delighting in the sound that it made when it opened it raised his drink taking a sip from it. Sasuki sat next to him sipping on her own drink. For a while they just sat there, content with the sound of children playing. Finally Spoke

"what's eating you Naruto?" She asked her drink hovering in front of her lips as if she was unsure that she wanted another drink. Naruto sat there for a while merely allowing the liquid from his soda lay against his lips as to but himself more time. Finally he lowered the drink setting it by his side as he stared out at the pond his eyes distant for a second before he spoke

"something's happening Sasuki" he said causing Sasuki to set down her own drink there was a sad look on her face as she stared out into the distance

"So you noticed it too?" She asked. A nod was her answer causing her to bite her lip for a second before speaking "I don't know what's happening either but... Everyone is on edge people are getting jumpy... Im worried." She said quietly causing Naruto to nod his head they sat there for a while, both of them unsure of what to say. However that was ruined when one Anko came out and wrapped her arms around Naruto. Now since they were going to the pond Naruto had thought that it would be a good idea to invite Anko, however when she showed as loud as she was, Naruto began to wonder if it was a good idea.

"Oi brat what are you talking about so seriously?" She asked causing Naruto to look at her

"Stuff" he said calmly causing Anko to pout at him. However he ignored her, and Sasuki who was staring at Anko with a twitching eye, however Naruto suddenly thought something

"Hey Anko your just about a Jonin right?" He asked causing Anko to blush a bit before she looked away "aah no I'm actually a special Jounin right now... HOWEVER" suddenly Anko stood up and pointed at him "I'm going to be taking my Jounin exam next month so don't even think about making a joke" she declared causing Naruto to chuckle

"special jounin huh? That will still work" Suddenly Naruto jumped up before he turned to Anko and pointed at her with a wide smile

"ANKO MITARASHI I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPAR!" Naruto shouted causing Anko to look at him for a second before she smiled a bloodthirsty smile and cracked her knuckles

"Alright I guess. I mean I still have to repay you for what you did to me the last time we met." She declared and Sasuki's mouth dropped open before she turned to Naruto

"What does she mean by that?" She asked however Naruto ignored her his own bloodthirsty grin on his face

"Oh pay me back huh? We'll see about that" He declared however Sasuki stood off to the side and angry look on her face. Off to the side Mikoto giggled getting the attention of her husband who looked at her curiously, seeing his look she waved him off

"Nothing dear it just looks like Sasuki doesn't like being ignored" She said causing Fugaku to look over at Sasuki before he let a small smile appear on his face however that soon flew off his face as he glared down a hormonal teenager who thought he could get away with ogling his wife.  
-

Naruto, Anko, and Sasuki had walked along the side of the riverbed until they came onto a small stream that covered their ankles, Naruto began to stretch out, silently thankful that his training weights were left at home. Speaking of those weights, he had improved quote a bit with his arms being at fifty pounds and the legs actually up to a hundred. So now Naruto cracked his neck before getting into a comfortable position closing his eyes for a second he opened them the neon rings around the black centers _"Emperor's eye"_ Naruto whispered to himself. With that Naruto was ready to fight.

Anko however wasn't about to rush into the fight, she noticed the kid's eyes change and she was curious as to what they did. However that was not all she was observing, from what she could see, the kid had been training his body harshly, his knuckles were a bit bruised as were his legs. Not only that but he was starting to develop muscle, nothing crazy like a six pack or anything like that, he was only six after all. However it was still there, the beginnings of muscle. Seeing that Anko smirked... The kid had determination. Good.

Getting into a stance Anko slowly began to make her way around Naruto, as he followed. They circled around each other both of them completely calm in their walk. However it was Naruto that struck first the sudden burst of speed sent a large splash of water into the air, it glittered in the sunlight. His fist soared through the open air however Anko bent back avoiding the blow. At the same time she lifted her foot to kick him in the chin, however Naruto had seen this had moved his hands to deflect the blow. Once the leg hit him, he pushed causing Anko to backflip in order to keep her balance, however she had no time to rest as right when she hit the floor Naruto was upon her. She threw another kick while jumping back which was grabbed clean out of the air. Spinning Naruto was about to throw her when she bent back and twisted her body like a snake while sticking her hands to the floor using chakra, using this position to her advantage she pulled her legs in close throwing Naruto off balance and used both legs to kick him in the chest hard.

Naruto went flying away from the woman, crashing into the floor, however he flipped up onto his feet, but Anko was in front of him with a hard punch to the stomach, this caused him to gasp. However he didn't let it ruin his focus as he caught the second punch, which pushed him back a bit. He spun pulling the arm towards him, and slamming his knee into her side. This got him an elbow to the head which he couldn't avoid. However he used this to punch her in the stomach as hard as he could. She took a step back, but Naruto was there throwing a kick at her side, she caught his leg before sweeping the other, Naruto reacted quickly bending back he caught onto the floor digging into it with pure strength, he wrapped his legs around her waist, before pulling her towards him, and rising up and head butting her. It was a strange move to say the least but it was effective. Anko was actually stunned from the power behind the blow, letting Naruto flip off of her.

Seeing that she was hurt from the blow Naruto quickly went in to finish her, however right before his punch connected Anko suddenly caught his wrist, she spun lifting him over her shoulder before slamming him onto the ground hard. The water on the ground lifted into the air slowly in any other situation someone would be mystified with it however most people would be too busy with the sight in front of them to notice such a detail. Anko had spun Naruto onto his stomach lifting the arm up into the air and sitting on his back, wrapping around and bending it to give her good leverage, her other arm went to his shoulder in order to ensure he wouldn't try to throw her off. They sat like that for a while before Anko grinned

"I won" she said calmly causing Naruto to chuckle lightly "what are you laughing at?" She asked lightly causing Naruto to calm himself however he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"I'm smiling because of this" he said lightly pointing with his other hand to him and Anko "I love this" he said getting Anko to raise an eyebrow at him

"You like having me on top of you... You dirty boy" she said causing Naruto to laugh

"you do have amazing legs and your butt ain't that bad either but no. That is not what I'm referring to." He said lightly getting her to let go of his arm however she didn't get up

"than what do you mean?" She asked lightly

"I mean fighting. I love it, strong opponents, weak ones, I've fought em all. Even opponents who are just about my strength. And I love it. The adrenaline, the feel when you land a good punch, hell I even like the feeling of losing to a friend, because that means I just have to improve." He said causing Anko to look at him for a while she a blank look on her face before she smiled sadly and reached down and rubbed Naruto's hair.

"Just be careful with that" she said lightly. Loving to fight was alright, after all as a shinobi fighting was going to be something your going to do often. However loving to fight, could evolve into loving violence itself. Which could evolve into the love of killing, and that is where you started getting your problems.

"I'm going to be the strongest" he said suddenly causing Anko to raise an eyebrow however he continued on "I'm going to be the strongest Shinobi ever... I'm going to be so strong that I could shake the entire planet with my punches. That I could blow away the universe with my kick... I want that kind of strength" he said causing Anko to nod her head.

"that's a good goal... But why?" She asked however Naruto had no answer for her. His silence caused Anko to sigh "… It's ok I don't expect you to be able to answer... But just keep that in mind. Why do I want to become stronger" She said looking into the sky.

For a while she just stayed there however after a while, a certain Uchiha became annoyed with the current seating arrangements. And she made her displeasure known... With a flying kick that knocked Anko clean off of Naruto. Said boy just laughed as he stood up. He looked at Sasuki and Anko as they started to bicker about Anko's right to sit on Naruto. Naruto himself couldn't help the small smile that made it's way to his mouth. However looking at the Uchiha clan Naruto's smile died. What was happening worried him however he didn't know what it was... But what he did know

It was going to be big

 **A/N CUT THAT'S A WRAP SO with things happening who knows how long our not heroes but main characters can keep living happy lives. SO PLEASE VOTE ON MIKOTO'S FATE if you don't I'll have to do what I feel like. BUT Now is your chance Hell you can even suggest me things to do with her (nothing stupid like rape and such at least without a good STORY reason if you just suggest that I WILL delete your review. Nothing against you as a person just I won't tolerate that being taken lightly) SO I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TTFN ta ta for now**


	6. Happy Birthday

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto the Emperor" Last chapter we got a brief spar between Anko and Naruto as summer started and with this chapter we'll see what happens. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 **Disclaimer: The idea of who owns what is really actually a lie you see we all own everything... No? Ok I don't own Naruto**

 _"I envy Silence... Because I must be loud"-Jhin_

October 10th. That day will forever be a dark and death filled day for many of the residents of _Konoha._ While there was no official holiday for this day, many people gathered in crowds to mourn the death of their loved ones. They sang in agony, sang out their grief, in an orchestra of sorrow. Naruto would normally be down there, however he learned quickly that they didn't like him, he still could feel the burning sensation of the glares that were shot at him. Because while hundreds mourned today, normally it would be a day of celebration for him, the day he was born. But that was not to be for the tenth of October was also the day that the _Kyuubi_ appeared wrecking havoc across _Konoha._ So Naruto stayed to the alleys, avoiding the public. He had left the Uchiha residence in the middle of the night, not wanting to be around them as they went about their day. He merely wished to be alone and to celebrate his birthday alone as he usually did.

Walking through an alley which led him across Irachiku he stopped for a second staring at the stand before walking into it and taking a seat. From behind the counter a girl who looked to be about nineteen years of age. walked out catching sight of him she froze for a second before letting a smile cross her face

"Naruto" she said causing said boy to smile at her while he scratched the back of his head

"Hey there Ayame how are you?" He asked

"I'm fine where have you been? It's been quite some time since you came here last?" Ayame said causing Naruto to smile at her

"I've been good, better than good actually I've been really happy." He said causing Ayame to smile before she ruffled his hair

"I'm happy for you" she said before clapping her hands together "Now would you like to have some Ramen?" She asked but knew his answer

"YES" He called out causing Ayame to nod her head with a smile.  
-

Sasuki Uchiha had woken up to what she thought would be another October tenth. However when she walked into Naruto's room she had noticed that he was gone,

' _strange he did that last year too'_ she thought to herself wondering where her blonde friend ran off to at this time of the year. Walking down the hall she saw Mikoto in the kitchen staring out the window blankly. Stepping on the floor hard enough to make her mom realize she was there Sasuki walked into the kitchen. Her mother looked at her for a second before giving her a sad smile

"Hey Sasuki how did you sleep?" She asked causing Sasuki to shrug her shoulders

"I slept fine" she said to herself causing her mother to nod before she looked back out the window. Sasuki's eyebrow rose at this and she asked "Umm everything okay mom?" She asked lightly causing Mikoto to sigh

"I'm just worried about Naruto Sasuki" She said causing her daughter to raise an eyebrow at her before speaking

"Why, is there something wrong with him today?" She asked causing Mikoto to look at her

"you don't know?" She asked at seeing her daughters questioning expression Mikoto decided to elaborate "Today is Naruto's birthday" She said calmly causing Sasuki's eyes to open wide she seemed shocked into silence before she began to speak quickly

"Wait today's his birthday! Than why isn't he here with us?!" She asked at this Mikoto put down the dish she was holding before she turned to Sasuki

"Because Sasuki. While Naruto was born today a lot also happened" She said causing Sasuki to stop

"Kyuubi" she whispered to herself getting a nod from Mikoto

"Yes and today is the day that Naruto lost his parents and whatever family he had that day." She said causing Sasuki to look at the floor for a while before she looked up at her mother a fire in her eyes

"But that's not true anymore mom, Naruto has family he has all of us now. Me, Itachi, you, dad. All of us are his family and we should show him that" She said firmly and Mikoto gave her daughter a smile "alright than Sasuki let's make today a day for Naruto to remember happily." With that the mother and daughter started to get to work on making today special for Naruto  
-

Said blonde was currently sitting on the top of the _Hokage's_ monument. On the head of the _Yondaime Hokage's_ head specifically. He didn't know why but he always came up here when he had something to think about, he didn't know why but he just felt safe... Maybe it was because he looked up to the _Yondaime_ for being able to face the _Kyuubi_ even if it knew that it would end in his death. He admired the strength that required and wished he could be like that. However all he was now was a lonely child. He let out a sigh leaning against one of the spikes looking at the sky in thought. He didn't notice the person next to him until she sat down besides him, and tapped him on the cheek with a stick of dango. Smiling at the person he accepted it and took a bite out of it. Looking at Anko who was happily munching down on her dango he spoke

"Don't you have anyone to mourn for today Anko?" He asked causing the woman to stop eating her food before she shook her head at him

"Nope all of my loved ones died before October tenth so I don't have anyone to mourn." She said causing Naruto to wince at how uncaring he sounded.

"Sorry" he mumbled causing Anko to shrug before she went over and poked him on the cheek with the end of her stick

"Plus why aren't you happy brat, isn't today your birthday?" She asked causing Naruto to look at her in shock

"how did you..." He started before trailing off

"Know?" She let a smile cross her lips "I have my sources" she said silently thanking Iruka for informing her. Hearing this Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders

"Well everyone is sad today, it doesn't feel quite right for me to celebrate when so many are mourning their loved ones" He said calmly getting a nod from Anko

"Yeah I can see the reason why'd you think like that..." Suddenly Anko grabbed Naruto's head and held it to her chest "you hear that?" She asked causing Naruto to listen and he heard her heartbeat, at which he nodded his head "that's my heart. As you can tell it's still beating." Running a hand through his hair she continued in a whisper

"Naruto, in your life many people will be sad, angry, or even hateful. But you can't let them get to you. As long as you can hear your own heartbeat to know that your alive, you have to be happy, because one day that heart is gonna stop, and no one's heart should stop when it's full of regret." She said wisely causing Naruto to relax completely in her grip

"When you'd get so smart Anko" he asked causing Anko to smile down at him

"I have my moments."

For a while Anko and Naruto just sat there Naruto listening to her heart however after a while she spoke

"Alright as much as I know you want to continue to feel my tit, I have another reason for coming here" she said causing Naruto to blush as he sat up.

"And that would be" he said not able to look Anko in the eye which caused her to laugh before she reached behind her and pulled out a box

"Well what would a birthday be without presents." She said holding out the box. Naruto took the box with such care you would assume it was his own baby. Opening the top his eyes widened as he pulled out a Kunai, however it was modified with a grip that would cover his knuckles. This guard seemed to take the shape of a snake with the head being on the bottom of the guard. The back of the blade was serrated and the entire thing was about as long as his hand to his wrist. Looking at it Naruto was amazed at how well designed the blade was. So amazed he almost didn't hear Anko when she started speaking

"Now this in no normal Kunai as you can tell, it is in fact a dueling Kunai, made to fight people with swords and other long bladed weapons without the risk of a normal Kunai, since you seemed to be lacking in close combat weapons I thought that this would be the best gift for you." Holding the Knife Naruto let a smile cross his face however he held back the tears that threatened to fall not willing to cry today. Anko was about to continue speaking when Naruto slammed into her holding her tight to him, careful not to stab her with the knife.

"Thank you." He whispered to her which got a smile for the _Kunoichi_ who merely returned the hug and set her head on the blondes and whispered

"Happy birthday Naruto"  
-

After that moment Naruto bid Anko farewell before he had started to walk back home. Looking at the box he let a small smile cross his face, it was nice. To receive a gift when he didn't expect it. However he put it in his pocket walking into the Uchiha Compound he walked straight to Sasuki's house. Taking in a deep breath he opened the door before stepping in, It was completely dark which was strange however Naruto merely assumed that it was because all of them were off to mourn for the Kyuubi. Walking into the house, he stepped into the kitchen for a split second before the light flashed on and he hear the yell of

"SURPRISE!"

This stopped him cold as he looked at the family which had gathered in front of him. He was stunned into silence as he stared at them. He stayed staring wide eyed before speaking

"What is this?" He asked quietly almost not believing what he was seeing. It was Sasuki that decided to speak

"Well it's your birthday so everyone gathered up to throw you a party" she said

"but don't you have more important things to do" he said looking at Itachi and Fugaku.

"Well my lieutenant understood the importance of today so he said it was okay." Fugaku spoke and Naruto turned to Itachi

" _Hokage-sama_ was able to give me a couple days break." He said simply however Naruto couldn't accept it

"but isn't your missions more important?" He asked and Itachi simply walked over to him

"and miss my little brother's birthday like there was a chance that I would do so" he said before tapping Naruto on the forehead "honestly Naruto have a bit more faith in us" He said. And Naruto fought hard to fight back the tears his vision blurring as he did so. Seeing his state Itachi grabbed him by the shoulders before walking him over to the chair and gently sitting him in it. Mikoto put the cake in front of him and Sasuki put in the candles. Fugaku lit them and they all gathered around him with Itachi turning off the lights.

" _Otanjyoubi Omedeto"_

They sang and Naruto bit his lips in order to fight back the sobs that wanted to escape from him

 _Otanjyoubi Omedeto"_

Naruto had put his head down tears were freely streaming down his eyes as he shook in his chairs the entire Uchiha family however looked on with sad smiles and continued to sing

 _"Otanjyoubi Omedeto Naruto"_

With that Naruto let the final sob escape him as he looked at the cake and started to think " _I wish"_ he started

" _Tanjyoubi Omedeto!"_

With the song finished Naruto looked at the candles Naruto took in a deep breath while finishing his wish

" _I wish that we all will always be family"_

With that Naruto blew out the candles on his cake.

 **A/N CUT THAT'S A WRAP Thank you all for reading I hope you like that attempt at a emotional scene I am admittedly not the best around at writing those kinds of scenes. Oh and sorry if the Japanese is wrong but with the internet who knows what I said till next time TTFN ta ta for now**


	7. And The Leaves Fall Down

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto The Emperor" SO with this chapter the poll to vote for the fate of Mikoto Uchiha has been closed. She will... LIVE okay so don't worry I have an idea of how to make it so she lives without doing something stupid... I hope SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**  
 **-**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do kinda own Sasuki in a way... DON'T JUDGE ME**  
 **-**

 _"it is not death that a man should fear, But he should fear never beginning to live"- Marcus Aurelius_  
 _-_

Naruto let loose a yawn as he and Sasuki walked to school. It was February now, it seems like his birthday had only lasted seconds, however looking at the Prim and proper Uchiha walking beside him he couldn't help but smile a little bit. Noticing his stare Sasuki turned to him,

"Is there something on my face?" She asked looking at Naruto who shrugged and looked forward

"A lot of things, like a nose... Mouth... Oh and some eyes can't forget about those." He said calmly getting Sasuki to look at him with a deadpan look

"Oh really I never knew"

"Really? I thought that was something everyone knew about."

At that Sasuki pouted a bit at him however after a bit a smile hit her face and she punched him in the shoulder "Jerk" she mumbled

"You know you love it"

Once they started to approach the academy Naruto suddenly groaned at the thought of having to sit through class when suddenly Sasuki spoke to him

"Naruto... What do you plan to do after the academy?" She asked getting a raised eyebrow from him

"Be a shinobi" he said looking at her as if she was slow.

"No I mean with teams." She said calmly getting him to freeze for a second

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that since your in the middle of the class now there is almost no chance that we'll be on the same team"

"… You're right... Damn I didn't think about that." With that Naruto began to bite his thumb in thought however Sasuki merely patted him on the shoulder

"I have an idea" she said causing Naruto to look at her

"I'm all ears."

"Well since im the Kunoichi of the year, all you have to do is become the Shinobi of the year, they usually put them on the same team, along with the _dobe_ of the class." She said and Naruto groaned

"all that work... It almost seems unfair" he muttered however Sasuki merely whacked him on the back of the head getting him to grunt in pain.  
-

Itachi paced back and forth, the knowledge that he had just been informed of was actually causing him to Panic slightly. The Uchiha we're going to go through with their Coup d'etat. And the worst thing about this is that... He. Didn't. Know. Why. The village was starting to accept them back into the norm, and the clan was doing much better than before. However his father seemed absolutely firm on the belief that a coup was the only way to go.

' _Danzo_ ' the thought entered his head and his eyes hardened, it had to be that old war crow, but how. He never met with the Fugaku, hell as far as he knew they never even made eye contact. But somehow Danzo must have got to him. Picking up the Tanto that lay on his bedside Itachi stepped out to the window before jumping out the window. He had to talk to the _Hokage_ about this.  
-

Mikoto let loose the deep breath that she had been holding in, meditation had always helped her out when she was stressed, however no matter how much she tried she couldn't shake of this feeling of dread... She didn't know what was going to happen however she knew it would happen soon. Walking into her and Fugaku's room she couldn't help the sadness that overcame her, Fugaku was insistent on the Coup and worst of all she couldn't talk him out of it. And as tempted as she was to use ' _that'_ technique she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even with all his faults she still loved Fugaku, she didn't want to destroy his life.

Mikoto let out a frustrated breath. All of this happened and under her watch... She was a failure as the leader of the clan. She felt tears prick at her eyes when she thought that however she bit them back. She couldn't cry now, she had to find a way to stop this. Straightening herself out she turned and walked out of her room and out the door. She had to try and stop Fugaku.  
-

Danzo let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned back into his seat, his hand idly went to the radio and flipped on the classical station, he sunk into his chair allowing the sound of all the instruments to flow throughout the room. A smile was on the man's face as he thought about the previous year, his plan had come around beautifully. With the subtle manipulation of many high ranking Uchiha, he had convinced the Uchiha head that a Coup was the best plan without even putting him under his control. Of course he still went ahead and put him under as a failsafe, wouldn't want any loose ends coming undone.

Danzo stretched out his back the cracks of his old bones flowing in with the music as it played, Danzo reached over and turned up the music, there was only one person left to fool. One person and than he could start on his path to becoming the _Hokage._ Danzo allowed a groan to pass his lips the sounds of some artist playing the violin resonated throughout the room. Yes Danzo could take this second to relax, for today he had won, and all He had to do was wait for the perfect moment to strike.

Anko woke up with a groan as she reached over to the desk that held her alarm which was blaring in her ears. She had been off this week and had nothing better to do than sleep in. However she reached that point where she couldn't stand the taste of her own breath, So with a grunt of effort she stood up and walked into the shower. Letting loose a groan of pure pleasure Anko allowed the hot water to rain unto her. Quickly scrubbing herself she exited the shower she walked into the room naked as the day she was born, with a towel over her head to dry her hair.

She walked over to a picture on her dresser, it showed her Naruto, and Sasuki standing in sitting at her regular table eating Dango, Itachi had actually tagged along that day and taken a picture of them. She was holding both of them close to her with a large smile on her face, Naruto was on her left and he held up a peace sign with a huge smile. Sasuki however looked away from them, looking as if she hated it, however the small smile that she had proved otherwise. Anko gently set the picture down on her dresser however it slipped and slammed into the floor.

"Shit." Anko muttered to herself before she reached down and picked it up, looking at the picture she saw that a crack went straight down the middle of the picture, between Sasuki and Naruto. Now Anko never really believed in superstition however that was a bit too creepy. Getting dressed she left out of her apartment, she had to find Naruto and Sasuki and make sure everything was ok.

Itachi walked out of the Hokage's office feeling numb, he looked to the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set.

" _Have I really been in there all day?"_ Itachi mentally asked himself. It was possible after all he had spent a long time, talking to the _Hokage_ for a long time, and it seemed as if he would try and resolve this peacefully. Slowly Itachi began to step forward however he was by a voice that whispered his name

"Itachi Uchiha" He said calmly causing Itachi to turn with a hidden glare at the elder man in front of him

"Elder Danzo. To what do I owe this honor." He said neutrally causing Danzo to nod his head

"it's about the situation with the Uchiha clan" he said calmly causing Itachi to narrow his eyes very slightly

"Whatever do you mean Elder?"

"Do not play the fool with me Itachi. That role really does not fit you."

"Than what do you wish to say about it Elder. The Hokage and I are already working on a solution"

It was at this that Danzo's right eye opened under the Bandage

"I just think that a peaceful method won't work" he said calmly the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ shining under his bandages.

"It's much too early to say such things Elder my clan can be reasoned with if you give us time."

Hearing this Danzo shook his head in disbelief "do you really believe that? I mean after all your father's want to do this seems very strong" He said

"I wonder why?" Itachi asked coyly getting a smirk from Danzo

"I wouldn't know after all reasoning doesn't always make sense." He said calmly and Itachi had to use all of his will not to strike the man where he stood.

"Now Itachi I'm not going to dance around the issue" Danzo said putting his hand to his bandaged eye as if in pain however when he looked up he had lowered the bandages just enough to see through them. "I believe that the best course of action would be to exterminate your clan" He said calmly causing Itachi to take a step back in shock however the Uchiha shook his head a bit.

"No that can't be true, we haven't even tried negotiations yet there's still hope" He said his voice picking up only a slight octave. However Danzo merely pulled down his bandages allowing the _Sharingan_ to show.

"Don't be nieve your clan will destroy the fragile peace that exists. Are you really willing to risk a civil war?" He asked causing Itachi to look away,

"No I wouldn't want Sasuki or Naruto to experience that" he said calmly getting a nod from Danzo

"Yes so the only way is to stop your clan before they can foolishly destroy this village. You can leave your sister ' _she can be a good puppet for later'_ Since you are doing such a huge service to your village but all other Uchiha must Die" Danzo said.

Itachi stared at the floor for a while his hands shaking however he nodded his head. "Your right Elder the Uchiha must be stopped"  
-

Naruto and Sasuki walked at a slow pace. Anko had come by to them after school and had taken them all out for Dango. Strangely the woman seemed very worried for them. However after much assurance they had finally managed to convince her that they were fine. So they walked back to the clan compound, it was already dark. However it was fine since they knew exactly where it was. Looking at the gate Naruto raised an eyebrow at it

"Strange there are no guards around" he said to which Sasuki nodded. Suddenly they became aware of a copper like smell in the air. With that the hairs on Naruto's neck rose and he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. His eyes shot up to the air looking at a telephone pole however he saw nothing. Taking in a gulp of air he looked to Sasuki who was looking at him. However despite the fear in her eyes she nodded her head and they walked in.

Within the first few steps they noticed something wrong, it was completely silent, no one was in the streets, no lights were on. Naruto took a step before he felt himself step in something wet. Looking down Naruto let out a Yelp as he jumped back. It was a dead body, it's eyes stared him, the corpse's blank eyes seemingly pleading to Naruto for help. However Naruto could only stare. Sasuki's scream brought him out. He looked at what she was staring and he nearly screamed to. A ling of bodies littered the floor, at first they missed it because it was dark. However now he could see it in perfect clarity.

"MOM, DAD!" Sasuki shouted out running off

"SASUKI!" Naruto shouted running after her. He pumped his legs to keep up with the Uchiha, however seeing as she was getting ahead of him he jumped up and reached down and threw off his weights and shot ahead. However it seems that Sasuki had also been training with the mixture of pure adrenaline. Running into her house she rammed into the door flying straight through it. Only to see her parents bodies on the floor. Sasuki took in a deep breath, and had to stop herself from throwing up. Hearing footsteps who she saw made her want to sigh in relief

"Itachi... What happened?!" She screamed taking a step however Naruto who had just stepped in thorugh the door blocked her

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Sasuki STOP. Look at Itachi. Look at him closely"

And look at him she did, and it was just then that Sasuki saw the dead look in his eyes and the bloody sword

"No... No... No, No, NO Please Itachi say it's a joke. Some sick joke please"

However Itachi merely stared at her

"...Why Itachi... Why did you do it" Itachi stared at his little sister passively

"simple... Because I wanted to test out my skills" he said simply causing Sasuki to take in a sharp breath

"To test your skill?" She asked getting a nod from her brother. It was at this That Sasuki saw red and ran at him throwing Naruto to the side.

"SASUKI NO!"

However it was to late Sasuki had jumped in order to punch Itachi, who merely snapped his own hand out and slammed it into her gut, she coughed loudly. Falling to the floor, she held her stomach in pain

"Are you afraid" Itachi asked however the look Sasuki gave him said all it had to. Suddenly reaching out Itachi caught Naruto by the throat and lifted him up into the air. "You are, You're very afraid."

Suddenly he slammed Naruto into the floor cracking it and causing Naruto to yell In pain

"You want to run. So run and cling on to your pitiful existence, run... Run... RUN" at this Sasuki had run, she was already out of the door before Itachi had shouted.

Itachi turned to face Naruto who was on his knees he looked up at the man he had considered a brother with the most hateful glare he could muster. Itachi merely closed his eyes

"If you wish to kill me, than gather your hatred, use it to mold you, to make you strong." He said simply before his eyes snapped open to reveal the _Mangekyou Sharingan_

 _"Tsukuyomi"_ he whispered and with that Naruto screamed and fell unconscious. However in his last moments he thought that he saw that Itachi was crying.  
-

After dealing with his sister and implanting the same idea into her head Itachi had run. After one last conversation with the Hokage who was, unsurisedly shocked. He had gotten one last mission to infiltrate the criminal organization known as Akatsuki. On his way out he had turned to the _Hokage_ and said

"Be wary of Danzo" And with that he left the village hidden in the leaves. No longer a loyal Shinobi but a missing nin.  
-

Back inside the Uchiha clan head household Naruto lay unconscious next to the dead body of Mikoto and Fugaku. It was silent however suddenly the body of Mikoto faded from reality and reappeared. The true clan leader of the Uchiha panting and covering her right eye. Covered in sweat she removed her hand from her eye revealing that it was blind.

" _Izanagi"_ she said before looking at her husband. Reaching down she grabbed his right eye before pulling it from the socket. Grabbing her own eyes she did the same. Letting out a shout of pain as she did so. Putting her husband's eye into her socket she healed it before reopening her eye and looking around. Turning on her _Sharingan_ she sighed when only her left eye shifted into the _Mangekyou_ since she needed both eyes for the technique special to her it seems Danzo won this day. With a sigh she allowed her eyes to fade back to normal. She wobbled on her feet however when she turned and saw Naruto she walked over to him. Falling next to him she grabbed him and pulled him close tears flowing from her eyes

"I'm so sorry" She whispered silently praying that Sasuki was ok before passing out from Chakra exhaustion.  
-

The leaves of the trees that surrounded Konoha slowly fell to the ground. If one were to look at this scene they would only see a beautiful scene that they would remember forever. However For the Uchiha's this nearly meant that even with the tragedy the world spun on like normal. Time waits for no one. And even in the face of horror and loss, you are still expected to be Normal the next day.  
=-

 **A/N AND THAT'S A WRAP. Well as you see Mikoto having the Mangekyou was all a set up in case I planned for her to live. AND I also nullified the way that I would have made Danzo useless in the future so it a Win, Win for me. SO please leave nice and juicy reviews TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY please. SO I will see you all NEXT TIME TTFN ta ta for now.**


	8. Because I love you (pt 1)

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto the Emperor" OK so the harem is now offically gonna happen, don't expect me to be amazing at writing harem's cause this is gonna be the first time I've done one. SO the members of the harem are Sasuki, Anko, AND a third member which you can decide. THE CHOICES ARE A)Anyone you suggest B)Samui C) Tayuya and finally D)a combination of females. THE MAX I am willing to do is 4 females however NO EXCEPTIONS. Finally females who will NOT be eligible for the harem are A)Mikoto- as much as I'd like to that's not the kind of story that I want for this sorry. B) Tsunade-once again I don't like the idea of Naruto getting romantic with someone who can be his grandma no matter what her body looks like (however a time travel fic is fair game). And finally C)Hinata-now nothing against it, but Naruto Hinata is canon, and I really do NOT want to mess with it, it's perfect as it is. SO leave a review stating who you want and why AND I WILL CHOOSE FROM THAT so if you don't review for a female she wont get in. SO without further ado**  
 **_**  
 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all**  
 **_**

 _"I hate the feeling when you don't have any emotion. You feel so empty. You're not happy. You're not sad. You're nothing. When your mind is spinning but you can't feel anything." Unknown_  
_

Hundreds gathered to mourn the loss of the Uchiha clan, the resounding sadness had made even the gods weep as rain poured down into the village hidden in the leaves. However in this rain there was beauty there was a few survivors holding each other relying on each other for love and caring. At least... That's what he wished he saw.

There was no large gathering for the Uchiha, there was no memorial, there was nothing. It was as if none of them had existed in the first place, the village didn't speak of it, it seemed as if no one wanted to remember the Uchiha clan. They allowed the Uchiha clan's memory to fade into nothing. Hell not even the gods seemed to care as the weather outside was flawless. All in all it would be just like any other day... Except it wasn't.

Naruto felt something dark swell up inside of him, it felt corrosive and made him want to puke however he forced down the feeling. Down deep into him as he stared at the stone in front of him. That was all the Uchiha got, no statue, no huge memorial. Just this small rock that would most likely fall apart in the years to come. A sigh resounded throughout the field, Naruto was all alone. Sasuki had completely refused to talk to him at all, and Mikoto was still in the hospital with severe Chakra Exhaustion. Apparently she had used a medical Jutsu to put her in a death like state however holding the technique for as long as she did had caused her to nearly kill herself from the chakra usage.

It took another twenty minutes for Naruto to be ready to leave, while he wasn't as close to the entire clan as he was to Sasuki's main family, he still felt like a part of the clan and this hurt, it hurt far more than he could ever imagine. Itachi (he felt that dark corrosive feeling thinking about him) had really done it, he had killed every single Uchiha except Sasuki, and Mikoto. Naruto walked down the street not really paying attention to where he was going, he walked without a purpose in mind. Some way or another he ended up in front of the academy. He was excused from having to go here, however no one ever said that he wasn't allowed to attend if he wanted.

"something must be wrong with me." He mumbled to himself rubbing his right eye before walking into the building. The halls were just as boring as he remembered, and honestly he always got a slight headache from looking at the halls, he was strange like that. Stopping in front of his classroom he reached his hand out to open the door. However he froze a second before he could, what would his classmates think? Would they pity him? Those were the thoughts that shot through his mind for a second however he shook them off.

"Only one way to find out." And with that he opened the door, the classroom was just as it had always been. Naruto stared at everyone as they all looked at him in shock, everyone knew what had happened and they all knew that Naruto had _Somehow_ been involved with it; however no one really knew exactly _what_ his involvement was. Iruka stared at him nervously as if he was unsure if talking to Naruto would break him, as if he was some kind of doll. However Naruto merely gave him a blank stare before walking into the classroom, walking up into the chair in the corner he sat down completely silent. Iruka took a silent gulp mentally preparing himself for today. Clapping his hands together he spoke

"Alright class going back to what I was talking about." And with that Iruka launched into a conversations about the hidden villages, every now and then he would look over to Naruto, however the blue eyed boy merely stared back at him. And Iruka swore that his left eye was even darker than it was before.  
_

The entire day Naruto had said nothing to anybody, and when someone tried to speak to him, he merely sent a glare their way and they scurried off. Part of him felt bad for treating his classmates like this however he wanted to be alone right now. Once school ended he allowed everyone else to leave the classroom before he even stood. He walked out the door passing by many kids who looked at him for a second before clearing a path. He must have looked intimidating because no one was even willing to get close.

Walking out through the front door Naruto was prepared to head to the apartment that he had all but abandoned. However a pat on his cheek stopped him and he turned to see Anko holding out a stick of Dango to him, a bag full of the treats in her hand. Naruto stared at her for a while before he turned around and started to walk off, however Anko grabbed Naruto by the neck, lifting him clean in the air

"Now Naruto, you're not allowed to ignore me." She said with a smile however Naruto merely glared at the snake summoner, the glare however was ignored as Anko started walking off, Naruto over her shoulder.

For a while Naruto was willing to let Anko carry him around, however soon he started to move wanting Anko to drop him. However she merely ignored it and kept walking. Finally Naruto saw that talking was the only way he was going to get out of this.

"Put me down Anko"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I want to be alone right now"

Hearing this Anko merely hummed and kept walking, seeing that he wasn't going to get out of it Naruto relaxed into the hold silently enjoying the heat that Anko released. Arriving at an apartment Anko pulled a key out of her pocket, (biting the dango bag to free her hand) unlocking the door Anko threw Naruto onto her bed before she closed the door and locked it. Walking over to her table she pulled out a chair and set it across from the bed before sitting in it. Naruto was already up legs and arms crossed. He stared at Anko defiantly however she munched on her Dango content to ignore Naruto for the time being. Finally Naruto decided to use his words

"Alright you dragged me to your apartment, what do you want."

Anko however just finished her Dango sucking her fingers clean she let out a satisfied groan before speaking

"Simple brat, your gonna use me as your teddy bear" this caused Naruto to look at her completely bewildered

"Has all that Dango eroded your brain? I ain't using you as a teddy bear"

"oh really? So you don't feel anything at all for the fact that most of the Uchiha clan is dead, you don't care that they aren't even getting a service. You really feel nothing like most of the village." During her entire speech she lazily spun a empty Dango stick around her in her hand. Naruto glared however his glare lacked any of the emotion needed to make it good.

"Are you fucking crazy?" He asked voice barely above a whisper, "How could you assume that I feel nothing. It hurts, it hurts so much that I want to hurt someone in order to let them know how it feel." At this Anko nodded her head however Naruto was not nearly done yet

"The entire village bought from the Uchiha talked to them, laughed with them, and now what? What has that got the Uchiha? Oh right a fucking rock, A FUCKING ROCK" Naruto was suddenly on his feet he grabbed Anko by the collar however she did nothing to stop him

"A FUCKING ROCK THAT'S GONNA FALL APART IN A LITTLE WHILE, THAT'S WHAT IT GOT US!" Naruto's hands were shaking in their grip he grit his teeth however tears fell freely. Anko waited for a while however she reached up and grabbed his hands and gently pulled them off her collar, Naruto was shaking like a leaf in his spot, it looked as if he couldn't tell if he wanted to punch someone or cry while holding them, so Anko made the choice for him.

With the gentleness of a lover, she pulled Naruto into a gentle hug, this caused him to freeze for a second, however he soon began to move determined to break free of her hold.

"I know how you feel" She started and this froze Naruto in his spot, her right hand slowly reached up and began to rub Naruto's hair "I never told you this but I had a sensei, his name was Orochimaru" she had to fight the urge to vomit at saying that name.

"I loved Orochimaru, I loved him like a father. You see when I was growing up I didn't have any parents like you, however I joined the academy, in that time I gained the attention of Orochimaru. Now Orochimaru was a very strong man, and when he took me on as his apprentice I was so happy" Anko's grip tightened on Naruto a little, she didn't notice but he did however he said nothing

"At the time Orochimaru was my whole world... Everything I did, I did to make him proud. However Orochimaru was not a good man... He did many terrible things, eventually I couldn't take it anymore, I confronted him, tried to beg him to stop however he laughed at me and threw me aside for not having the resolve to... To... To help him with his work." Naruto could feel the sorrow she felt

"When I came back to the village, nobody trusted me, everyone thought that I would follow in his footsteps. However soon I met Kurenai, she's my best friend, she's smart so much smarter than me. One day she dragged me to her apartment and locked me in there, we stayed there for three days I was too stubborn to say what I was feeling however she didn't give up. Eventually she took me into her arms and said these words." She pulled Naruto off of her looking him straight into the eyes

"You can be strong in front of everyone else, you can be strong in front of the word, you can even be strong to yourself when you look in front of the mirror. However you will never have to be strong in front of me. I will be your strength, I will be whatever you need me to be. So go ahead and cry, use my shoulder, take as long as you need. Because when you lift your head I'll still be here"

At that Naruto's eye widening Anko let go of him and got off of the chair before she went down onto one knee and she opened her arms. This time it was Naruto's choice. At first he didn't move however hesitantly almost surely he took a step forward. Looking at her Anko smiled at him and nodded, and that was all it took. The dams opened he slammed into her grabbing hold of her as tightly as he could he cried and wailed. Anko merely stayed still and held him, silent as a mouse. He didn't know for how long this went on however he did know that when he was finished he had to ask a question

"Why?"

"why what?"

"Why go this far for me Anko?"

At this Anko pulled Naruto into her lap and rested his head on her chest allowing him to hear her heart beat like he did all those years ago

"Simple Naruto. You are precious to me, my precious person." She said and Naruto nodded his head

"but that's not all Naruto" Naruto looked up at her, looking very sleepy in her hold

"The main reason why I'm willing to go this far is simple, stupidly simple, the most simple thing you'll ever hear in your life"

"...Well?"

"The reason is... I love you Naruto, you are one of the most important people to me"

At this Naruto nodded his head his eyes slowly dropping, however the flush that overcame his entire face showed he heard what he said. Looking out the window Naruto could only let out a small grunt as his eyes closed

"Wow I can't believe it... It's raining"  
_

 **CUT AND THAT'S A WRAP. NOW when Anko says she loves Naruto that is NOT a confession of romantic love at least not yet. HOWEVER there are many forms of love, this would be more of a sister brother type of thing at least until Naruto becomes a bit older and she sees him in a more... Mature light :^) NOW one thing I will say now. Lemons, I do read them, however as to whether or not I will ever** _ **write**_ **them is another matter completely. I am unsure if I want to, I might but if your against it I'll a give you a LARGE warning as to when they are gonna happen if they ever do or I won't put them in at all. AND even if I DO put them in that won't be for a LONG time, I ain't gonna write a seven year old Naruto with a 19 year old Anko. HOWEVER a 14 year old naruto with a 26 year old Anko now that I could get behind if you know what I mean ~w~ SO ill see you all next time TTFN Ta Ta For Now**


	9. Because I love you (pt 2)

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto The Emperor" Yes another chapter if this tale. SO I have one thing to ask, I have a couple story idea's brewing in my mind and I want to write them down. What do you guys think should I write em or focus on the stories I'm already writing? Well Without further ado**  
 **_**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, only mah self and mah ratty hair :D**

 _"One can survive anything nowadays... Except death" Gentlemen Cho'gath_

Naruto sat in the classroom silently bit into his finger, deep in thought. He wanted to help Sasuki the way Anko helped him, however he didn't no what to do. Looking over at the female Uchiha, he was immediately glared at by her which got a sigh from him. Sasuki had been absolutely horrible, she had been getting into fights, glaring at anyone who tried to talk to her, and she had completely thrown herself into training. To the point that she only came back to eat.

In fact the hadn't attended class for quite some time, more content to train on her own, it wasn't until the _Hokage_ threatened to seal her chakra that she began to attend everyday. That made Naruto curious the _Hokage_ usually wasn't so demanding however he had in a way set his foot down. Stealing one last glimpse to Sasuki, Naruto shook his head before focusing on his work, he had to be on the same team as Sasuki. Absolutely had to.  
_

The sound of wood splintering rang through the field. Sasuki grit her teeth harshly as she pounded into the training dummy, fully aware that in the long run this wasn't helping he as much as she needed it to. However she continued on fists crashing into the wooden doll, finally Sasuki let out a short yell before knocking the head clean off of the dummy and then punching straight through the body. When she pulled her hand out it was bloody and might have been broken however Sasuki merely scoffed at that before she fell to her knees and let out a deep breath, she was tired so very tired. She wanted to sleep, however it was the cold fury that burnt in her heart that kept her awake, it numbed her body and made it so she could train for hours before collapsing. However she could feel it eating away at her, it slowly but surely gnawed at her, made her want to do many things, to scream, to cry, to explode on the first person, to hurt someone. So she avoided everyone glaring them away when they got close. However she couldn't keep this up forever, she knew this.

Hearing footsteps Sasuki wearily looked over, not truly surprised to see Naruto there, the idiot never seemed to understand what it meant for someone to want to be alone, always sticking his nose in places that he had no business in. He walked over in front of her, his mouth in a thin line and his eyes emotionless.

"What do you want?" It was meant to be soft but instead it came off full of venom. Naruto however didn't answer he just stared at her, looking into his eyes Sasuki saw the disappointment within them, this pushed the already on the brink Uchiha over the edge. She flew at Naruto, her anger giving a burst of speed. She threw a punch however Naruto simply caught her fist, she tried to overpower him however she was far too weak from all the abuse she put her body through earlier.

"You really have fallen, haven't you Sasuki" he said lightly causing her to grit her teeth before she kneed him in the side

"The hell do you know about it IDIOT" she shouted however her eyes widened when she felt Naruto head but her making her take a couple steps back stunned from the blow, suddenly Naruto tackled her to the ground pinning her arms above her head, and glaring at her

"I know EXACTLY what your going through right now, I WENT THROUGH IT TO BASTARD"

"no, no you didn't. You can try and make it so that we were your family however face the fact WE'RE NOT FAMILY." Getting a hand free she punched him across the face causing him to roll with her sitting on top of him. She punched him in the face, hard "YOU CAME INTO THE WORLD ALONE" punch "YOU DON'T KNOW" punch "WHAT IT FEELS LIKE" punch "TO LOSE YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY" she went to throw another one however he caught this one,

"don't decide how I feel about this bastard" he growled at her and she growled right back and lowered her face right next to his

"they are not your family, you don't have a family."

Naruto however didn't allow this to affect him, he merely twisted her wrist while lifting up his legs he wrapped them around Sasuki's neck, he pulled her off of him. Standing up, her took the punch across the face before giving her one to the stomach. She hit him again and he returned the blow. This went on for a long time, both of them just punching each other with all their might, neither trying to dodge nor did they try to block. They both just took the blow before giving one of their own. Suddenly Sasuki's legs gave out causing her to fall to the floor lying on her back. Naruto panted for a bit before sitting next to her, silently wincing at the pain from her blows he felt, however that pain was rapidly numbing. Naruto sat there next to the panting Sasuki, he waited for her to make the first move. At first he seemed that she was going to stay silent, however she did eventually speak

"why did you come here Naruto?" She asked most of the venom gone

"Because I knew you needed me"

"… Why do you care?"

At this Naruto gave a simple shrug, "because Sasuki, you're my friend. I care about you and how you're feeling. You matter to me"

"Well I'm fine Naruto. You can leave me alone now."

"… I didn't realize that you were this weak Sasuki"

At this Sasuki quickly sat up, however she immediately regretted that as she fell onto her back, letting out a groan of pain. "The hell do you mean idiot?"

"Well I thought that the Sasuki Uchiha would learn to move on from this, the Uchiha Sasuki I know wouldn't let this break her." A pause as if to consider his next words "apparently I know less about you than I thought"

"… How the hell am I supposed to move on from this? Please tell me, or do you not know the answers"

"...You're right I don't have the answers, I can't tell you how to get over this, nor can I tell you how to start getting over it."

At this Sasuki snorted at him "I swear if you say something corny like, you have to figure out for yourself, or that's something you just have to learn, I'm going to punch you in the face"

"You kinda already did" Naruto replied cheekily and this got a chuckle from Sasuki

"oow don't make me laugh, it hurts to laugh"

Suddenly Naruto lost his smile "I don't have all the answers Sasuki" he repeated getting a weird look from the Uchiha "I don't have all the answers, and if I knew what the words to make you happy again I would say them, but I don't. I don't know how to make you happy, I don't know how to help you"

"… You do, I told you about it a long time ago" Seeing that Naruto didn't understand her she let out a frustrated sigh

"Naruto... I'm angry, really angry, I want to scream, I want to cry... But when I cry that means Itachi wins... He took everything from me, and now I have to live with the knowledge that I'm not going to get any of them back..."

"Sasuki..."

"Yeah?"

"… You could of just said that your lonely"

"...Your right I suppose I could of"

They went silent for a while, however Sasuki sat up, turning to him, nervous, unsure of herself, however she didn't let that stop her.

"Were friends right Naruto?"

"What a stupid question, of course we are."

"Than can you answer my question?"

"Go ahead"

"Is it okay to cry?"

At this Naruto looked at her his eyes soft, however he let a small smile grace his features

"Sasuki... Let me tell you something" Gently grabbing Sasuki he pulled the girl into his lap, careful not to touch any of her bruises.

"Crying doesn't mean your weak, crying means that you've been strong for far too long, and Sasuki, you can be strong in front of your mom, you can be strong in front of the village, you can even be strong in front of yourself when you look into the mirror" suddenly Naruto hugged her tighter but making sure to be even more careful of her wounds

"But in front of me you'll never have to be strong, I'll be your strength, I'll be your pillar, so use my shoulder, and go ahead a cry, and when your finished I'll still be here." The words were calm and gentle, however For Sasuki they seemed to be enough cause the flood gates opened she turned into Naruto a cried, she didn't scream, or shout out about the unfairness of the world. She just gently cried shuddering, nearly completely silent. Naruto just sat there allowing Sasuki this moment. He knew that she needed.

After a while she stopped shaking and Naruto looked down to her she had fallen asleep, the exhaustion catching up to her. Naruto let a small smile cross his face, however when he heard footsteps, heavy footsteps he looked up and saw Mikoto. She had a small smile on her face, and had to use a cane to walk, however it seemed that the hospital released her. She walked up to him before sitting down next to him. She was silent however she reached out a hand and slowly began to brush Sasuki's hair in her sleep.

"Thank you Naruto"

"...For what?"

"For doing what I would have been unable to do, you got through to her. Now maybe she can begin to heal." However Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders careful not to wake the sleeping Uchiha.

"It's not like I didn't want to help her, plus she's my friend, my best friend, I'm happy to help her" He said calmly and this caused Mikoto to have a huge smile cross her features.

"I'm glad that Sasuki has a friend like you Naruto. Although you should be careful, if you continue to be there for Sasuki this much, _someone_ might get a crush" Mikoto said while pointing at Sasuki when she said someone. The accusation caused Naruto to blush bright red, however he managed to compose himself before answering

"I doubt that she would want to be with me like that. She's probably got some clan heir in mind on who she want's to be with" He said and Mikoto smiled

"Oh? And what about you Naruto? What do you want? Would you like to date her?" Mikoto asked however when Naruto went to answer instead the face of one Anko Mitarashi came to his mind first and he blushed largely

"No... I have someone else in mind" he said and this caused Mikoto to freeze for a second before she blushed deeply

"OOH a trial of love! Sasuki wants you, but your heart is with someone else, OH THE DRAMA" she said gripping her hands together causing Naruto to blush deeply, so deep that a light amount of steam came out the top of his head, however he had a smile on his face. It seemed that some things will never change.

 **A/N AND CUT THAT'S A WRAP. Soooo Yep Naruto officially has a crush on one ANKO MITARASHI, and before you go and think that it's rushed... It's not, I can honeslty say it's not. I mean look at what Anko has done for Naruto already! She was always going to be the person Naruto liked even if there was no harem, cause let's face facts the is the first season of Naruto and Anko is super sexy and FUCK YOU KISHIMOTO HOW DARE YOU MAKE ANKO FAT SIN! Yeah I enjoy looking at Anko's body sue me. SO see you all next time Read and Review please and TTFN ta ta for now**


	10. I am the Alpha around here

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto The Emperor" just gotta say... I'm sad about the results of last chapter... While I am grateful for you guys just reading the chapter... One review? Only one... Well that's ok... I'm not secretly crying at all... SO this is the end of the childhood arc, what did you think about it? Did I take too long? Or was it just right? Either way the final members of the harem are still open so yeah. Without further ado**

 **Disclaimer: Derin Leviathan does not own Naruto. Or any other series that may or may not show up in this story.**

 _"If you don't like the hand that fate dealt you, Fight for a new one!"~Naruto Uzumaki_

The smoke from the stick of incense filled the air, along with its pleasant smell. Naruto sat in front of a small shrine. The shrine didn't have a picture of a singular person, but rather the Uchiha symbol a way to symbolize that the entire clan was his family. His hands rested against each other in prayer. six years since the massacre and it still hurt to think about it. However with all of the time that had passed Naruto didn't have any reason to change his outfit too much... He was short, and there wasn't a problem with that, not at all, he just had yet to hit his growth spurt, he was sure that he would be even taller than all of his friends. With that thought in mind, Naruto stepped out from his apartment and locked the door before going on his way.

Now while he did basically lived with the Uchiha, he still owned his apartment, and seeing it as a waste of space to not use it he made it into his storage, there he held a map of the elemental nations with pictures of the current Kage pinned to it, the current black book, and a lot of books and scrolls. Six years since Itachi did what he did to the clan. Six years since Sasuki had vowed to kill the man she once called Brother. Naruto understood how she felt... So in order to ensure that she didn't get herself killed Naruto had thrown himself into training. Sasuki was stronger than him by a fair bit and he wanted to walk in front of her, not because he wanted to be better than her, but because he wanted to be able to shield her from the world. Selfish he knew but he allowed himself this small selfishness. So Naruto came up with an even crazier training style, which involved him calling in Anko to be his mentor. Anko wholeheartedly agreed and they both took it to the Hokage who allowed them to do something that hasn't been done since Minato Namikaze, they allowed Naruto to become Anko's apprentice. Usually, one would have to be jounin in order to apply for an apprentice, however with the apprenticeship, Anko was granted the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin.

So with the paperwork finished Anko took Naruto to her home away from home The Forest of Death. With the tower in the middle being their main campsite Anko lived up to her promise of training and Naruto thought, more than once- that Anko was going to kill him, however whenever he stated he only got that innocent demon smile that caused Naruto's to blush up a storm. Remembering his time in the forest caused Naruto to blush deeply. The forest was deadly for sure, however, Anko was a different kind of beast, in the beginning when she took him out for survival training the only way to bathe was in the stream, and it was much too deadly for him to be alone when he washed due to his young age. This resulted in Anko bathing with him. Just the memory caused his nose to bleed, how a woman could have a body that perfect Naruto did not know Shaking those thoughts out of his head Naruto slapped his face lightly before looking up and noticing that he was already at the academy. Walking in Naruto took a final breath to calm himself. Walking into his class he took his seat stretching out he let a groaning sound from his lips as he as he felt all the bones along his spine crack in a melody of relief with a bit of pain thrown in there. Sasuki settled down in the seat next to him, but he didn't open his eyes to greet her merely letting out a grunt to acknowledge the fact that she was there, getting a similar grunt in return.

You see him and Sasuki while they were on good terms they had stopped really talking to each other not due to any grievances about the other mind you, but due to the simple unsaid agreement,

"we have no words to say, we already know, so let's settle this the good old fashioned way."

And so that's what they did, whenever they met, as long as they could stand and move they would spar. And their spars were intense. No words were said, none needed to be just the calming melody of violence that took place. And Naruto had to admit that Sasuki had earned her title as a prodigy, she was strong, unnaturally so, and if he didn't have Anko teaching him everything she knew then he might have fallen behind. But that's not the case, they were rivals, equals who knew each other better than anyone else. And honestly, Anko is the only other person in the world who he would trust to watch his back. So with those thoughts in mind Naruto relaxed into his chair and put his head down to take a nap, training for the last week had been specially... Intense. However now was the time to reap the rewards. Hearing the door open he heard Iruka's customary greeting

"Morning class, how was your night?" Which got a resounding

"Good Iruka-sensei" Which would get a content smile and a nod from the man.

"Ok class as you know, today is the day you take your genin examinations. Not only that but we are welcoming back a student who left earlier in the year, you might have forgotten about him. Come on in!" Iruka said the last part directed towards the door. Naruto actually lifted his head for this, if it has who he thought it was... Naruto's eyes narrowed, and his glare darkened, however, a smirk slipped it's way onto his lips, of course, he would be back today, part of Naruto wanted to thank the boy, but a larger part wanted to know if he had got any stronger since the last time they fought.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was interested in the return of Kiba Inuzuka. The boy had not changed that much over the years only getting a bit taller and his face thinning out a bit. However if one were to notice his aura, it was no beta aura... Not anymore, no, no, no this was the aura of a man who has had faced challenges day in and day out and came out stronger, this was the aura of an Alpha. And oh how Naruto wanted to break that aura. To break Kiba's confidence and show the boy who was a truly top dog. But that would have to wait, wouldn't do to attack the boy when the teachers would just stop it.

Iruka quickly ushered Kiba into and open seat and opened a book, the attendance call sheet however Naruto wasn't willing to wait that long

"Iruka-sensei" the boy called out getting the teacher's attention

"why don't we just start the exams and you let that be our role call," he said getting a thoughtful look from Iruka before he shrugged

"I don't see why not, alright class everyone to the sparring ring, we are going to do taijutsu first," he said getting a small groan from a bunch of the kids who came from civilian families, and Shikamaru. However, they all stood up and walked over to the training fields Naruto leading the pack, Kiba, however, noticed this and walked up next to him. An obvious challenge and one that Naruto would return in full, so they walked side by side. Almost in sync. Reaching the field Kiba and Naruto walked straight into the ring almost ignoring Iruka who merely shook his head and marked Naruto and Kiba there. Standing across from each other Naruto shot a grin a Kiba

"me and you again huh mutt?" A grin that Kiba was happy to return

"Yeah but things aren't going to go the same as they did last time, Dobe"

That actually caused Naruto to lose his smile allowing it to fall into a scowl before his smile actually returned "shows what you know mutt, I'm the top of the class now" However Kiba was ready for this, settling into his stance he shot one last remark

"you may have proven to be better than all the guys in the class, but you still have to prove your better than me... Dobe"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the taunt, however, he didn't allow himself to see red and settled into his stance, a ring glowing around the center of his eyes

"Alright," Iruka cut in before the boys charged each other, "as you know this is until one of you is knocked out, or unable to continue fighting, no permanent harm, or killing allowed, finally you may use any ninja tools, or ninjutsu you know." Lifting his hand he looked at the boys "Ready?" He asked getting a nod from both of them "Ok then... HAJIME!" And with that, he dropped his hand while jumping back.

Naruto and Kiba didn't even hesitate, they shot at each other at speeds that surprised everyone teachers included. There arms smashing into the others causing a small ring of dust to rise from the force of their impact. Moving first Kiba grabbed onto Naruto's arm before spinning trying to pull the boy off balance however Naruto went with it and jumped up and over Kiba using his grabbed arm to pull and spin into a dropkick. Kiba let go of Naruto before jumping back. Sliding across the floor Kiba was given no time to rest as Naruto was already in front of him fist staring at the boy, Kiba lifted his arm to block when suddenly Naruto decided to show off a technique that he had been perfecting.

Right before his fist made contact, he pulled back, using the momentum to spin around, his elbow came out and crashed into Kiba's head knocking the boy off of his feet. However the boy wouldn't allow this to stop him as his hand slapped onto the floor he curled his arm to absorb the force of the impact, before putting his other hand down, he suddenly extended both arms both of his feet into Naruto's chin sending both boys into the air. However, Naruto flipped and raised his leg high in the air before slamming it Kiba's stomach getting a grunt and sending the dog boy to the floor while Naruto used the momentum from kicking off of him to flip another time and land on his feet.

Kiba didn't stay down for long, and rolled onto his feet, they bother stared at each other grins getting bloodthirsty. Running back at each other, a flurry of kicks and punches being thrown, whenever one boy would land a hit, the other would be sure to get him back for it. Landing a particularly nasty hard punch Naruto actually managed to stun Kiba. Spinning around Naruto kicked him right in the chin sending him flying backwards. Kiba went with the momentum flipping around dragging his claws along the ground. He landed with a smirk on his face with a feral smile on his face, suddenly Kiba's chakra condensed around himself, his eyes turning into slits. Raising his hands Naruto saw that they had become claws

"I think it's about time we stop playing around eh Naruto?" Kiba asked rhetorically, this caused Naruto to smirk before he dropped his head, hair covering his eyes however a wide smile was spread across his face.

"Well mutt... If you want to lose that much" Naruto raised his head, his eyes had arcs of lightning sparking off of them. "Let's get serious"

Suddenly the air around Naruto got heavy, as his chakra started forming around his body, dust on the ground began to rise in response, Kiba started to output more chakra in order to match Naruto's display. Everyone around them was also panicking

"Should we be stopping them Iruka?" Mizuki asked his friend however Iruka shook his head

"none of the conditions have been met, plus a little rivalry never hurt anybody"

"Hashirama and Madara..."

"...Yeah..."

However around Kiba and Naruto, the air was completely silent, neither one heard the discussion from the teachers both to wrapped up in the battle to really care. At the same time both boys took in a deep breath

…

…

…

Exhale...

And they shot off, both of them breaking chunin speed and hitting mid-Jounin levels of speed. A blur to all other Genin hopeful, one of them in particular was shocked at the speed that was being shown

" _where are you getting this strength Naruto! Why have you never fought me at this level!"_ Sasuki thought angrily her glare one that could burn the sun.

Naruto however paid the glare no mind, as he fought Kiba, stepping to the side he caught a kick sending him sliding to the side, he lifted Kiba into the air, spinning around he slammed the boy into the floor cratering it, however that didn't keep Kiba down as he launched his foot into Naruto's face sending the boy into the air, not letting it stop him Naruto flipped over sending six kunai flying at Kiba. Spinning up he slashed all of the Kunai out of the air, then he jumped after Naruto. Kiba slammed into Naruto his claw piercing Naruto's shoulder however Naruto grabbed onto the arm, spinning in the air, he became a blur to everyone else. Naruto held onto Kiba tightly as he spun, the was a dangerous move, however if he landed it, Kiba wouldn't be getting up.

Right before they hit the ground time slowed to a crawl for Naruto, he saw Kiba's head about to hit the floor, now ninja were tough however a blow at this speed would snap his neck, shatter his skull, turn his brain to goop and kill the young boy. However that wasn't what Naruto wanted, so right before Kiba his the floor Naruto shifted the boy so that his back would slam into the ground, this wouldn't kill him, and he should be able to heal from it. Both boy hit the ground with an explosive force, a large dust cloud coming up to cover both of them. When the could cleared Naruto sat on the ground panting from the exertion, one of his eyes closed as he tried to keep himself from shouting out in pain. A lot of his bones were probably fractured. Also looking at his right wrist, it was probably broken. Letting out a deep breath, Naruto started to stand wincing at the pain he felt in his knees. He could NOT handle bringing out that power for very long, even the short amount of time that the fight was it left his body heavily damaged. However he was getting better at using it seeing as how this time he probably only fractured most of his bones instead of breaking them. Looking at his wrist one more time, he let a smirk cross his features he reckoned two or three more years until he could use that power freely.

"Winner is NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Iruka declared loudly, looking at all of the shocked faces of his peers Naruto couldn't help but laugh nervously while looking at the crater he and Kiba were in...

Maybe he did go a bit overboard...

…

…

Only a little bit...

 **A/N CUT THAT'S A WRAP. So please leave some reviews, and ill see you all in the next one TTFN ta ta for now**


	11. Conditions

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto The Emperor," so judging from the you guys enjoyed it. Good SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 **Disclaimer: Derin Leviathan owns nothing, please support the official release.**

 _"Redemption just means that you just make a change in your life and you try to do the right thing. Versus what you were doing... Which was wrong" Ice-T_

Broken bones were... Not fun things to have, especially when you were attempting to answer questions. While Naruto _could_ use his left hand to write and such, doing so was not as neat as his right. However as long as the teachers could read it, that was enough for him. Finishing up the sheet, Naruto breezed through the ninjutsu section although he didn't use the exact technique, turns out the Uchiha had a lot of jutsu stored away, Naruto, upon seeing his problem with the _Bunshin,_ had asked Mikoto if there were any alternatives, so she showed him a most wonderful Jutsu the _kage bunshin no jutsu._ And the story behind how they got that was interesting also. Apparently when giving a demonstration of the jutsu two or three Uchiha copied the technique only to die from the chakra it required. The entire incident had nearly caused Konoha fall apart before it even begun. Amazing what a simple thing as a clone jutsu could do when politics become involved.

Grabbing his headband Naruto walked out of the school, while technically the school day still had a bit of more time to it, students were free to leave as soon as they wanted. So walking out of school Naruto had planned on celebrating with some ramen however one cry stopped him from doing so

"UZUMAKI!" Raising an eyebrow at the voice he turned around

"Sasuki?" He asked slightly confused as to why she was calling him by his last name, however Sasuki marched up to him, and grabbed him by the collar shocking him.

"Oi What the hell!" Naruto called out however Sasuki ignored him

"Why didn't you ever show that kind of power when we sparred! How come you never fought me as hard as you fought Kiba" Closing her hands tightly around his collar she growled softly at him, "how come you never smile like you were with Kiba, with me?" The final one came out as a whisper filled with insecurities and fear to the point that It made Naruto pause.

"Oh is that all? It's really simple really, quite honestly the most simple thing in the world, stupidly simple, hell I think you'll make fun of me for having such a simple reason"

"...Well?"

"I can't" At this Sasuki eased up on her grip, not letting go, but easing up a bit. Naruto took that as his queue to elaborate, "I can't just use the power, it has to well um happen." Slapping her hands off of him, he fixed up his collar before continuing. "Plus using that power puts to much strain on my body for me to be able to use it much. So even if I _wanted_ to use it, which I really don't, I would come out of it broken and bruised. And that would just slow me down."

"So you're just not ever going to train that power?"

"What! Of course I am! Just not now, maybe when I get older, then my body can handle the strain cause right now. I can use that for about five minutes before my body becomes too hurt to continue." He said causing Sasuki to nod before she took in a calming breath.

"I'm sorry for snapping on you like that, I should have guessed there was a good reason for that, I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuki said however Naruto merely smiled before rubbing her head gently.

"Don't worry Sasuki, there's nothing to forgive, after all I'd be pretty pissed if you held back on me for reasons I didn't now" Naruto admitted not noticing the blush that came across of Sasuki's face as she simply allowed herself to enjoy this. Soon, too soon if you asked Sasuki, Naruto lifted his hands and started to walk off, before he got too far, Sasuki was next to him walking with her hands behind her back.

"Where we going?" She asked getting Naruto to smile

"The best place on earth"  
==========================================

Naruto sat on the barstool happily slurping down his ramen, the first time Sasuki had gone with him to eat, she had been surprised at how much he could put down, that surprise quickly turned to horror once he passed the ten bowl mark. Nowadays Naruto could put down about seventeen bowls, twenty if he pushed it. Part of Sasuki was impressed at how much he ate, a larger part of her didn't even know how to respond.

Naruto however was in his own little world, he didn't look up from his bowl, only to order a new one, while some _may_ have seen this as a bit rude, both Sasuki and Ayame, knew that, it's just the way he is.

"So Sasuki-san" Ayame started causing Sasuki to look at her "How long have you and Naruto-kun known each other?"

" _Kun?"_ Was Sasuki's first thought, in truth this was the first time she had been to _this_ ramen joint, Naruto knew of quite a few ones, and while he always said this one was his favorite he never brought Sasuki with him when he went here for some reason.

"I've known him since we we're six years old" Sasuki said with a tone in her voice, Ayame noticed the tone and wanted to giggle, Sasuki was suspicious of her and Naruto's relationship. Turning around Ayame started chopping more dishes however that was merely a cover, as a sinister grin spread across her face. Finishing up the vegetables, Ayame turned back around with an innocent smile on her face, "I've known Naruto since he was three"

That sentence caused Sasuki to freeze, her smug smile dropping open. Dropping her chopsticks into the bowl, she pointed at Naruto shakily "Since he was three?" At that she got a nod, and she grit her teeth, standing up she began to walk off,

"I gotta go tell my mom how it went Naruto." She said which caused Naruto to nod his head and try to say bye only for the food to get in his way.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Naruto-kun" a gulp

"alright Ayame-neesan." Turning to Sasuki "Tell Mikoto that I'll be back in a bit, I got things I need to do" Sasuki gave him a thumbs up as she walked to show that he heard. Turning to his Ramen Naruto let a smile crossover his face as he went back to it.

=======================  
 _Now not many people know this, but life is a series of train wrecks, with only brief commercial-like breaks of happiness.  
=======================_

Naruto had walked up the stairs leading to Anko's apartment, knocking rapidly on the door, he bounced on his heels as waited for the lady to open the door. Anko opened it wearing her normal outfit, however her eyes showed that she was a bit tired.

"Oh Naruto? What's up?" Instead of answering Naruto merely pointed to the headband on his head and Anko stared at it for a second, not understanding the point. However soon she began to put two and two together, and a million dollar grin came across her face. Turning back to her apartment she barked out

"OI NAI-CHAN! GUESS WHAT!" Anko called out and a groan resonated from inside and out walked Kurenai Yuhi, rubbing her temples with her hands

"please not so loud Anko." Her friend pleaded getting a grunt from the woman, Kurenai realized what was wrong and sighed loudly "I don't know what is it Anko?" She asked and Anko smiled

"Little Naruto a genin now." She said proudly causing Kurenai to gain a smile on her face as Anko ushered Naruto inside so that he could tell them how it was.

=======================  
 _Ever since Naruto unlocked his eyes, things were better. This had been the ultimate commercial break Sure there had been some bad in his life, however there was much more good...  
=======================_

Naruto was standing in the living room telling them about graduation and about how he was the Rookie of the year. Kurenai gave him a hug and promised along with Anko to take him out for some supplies.

It was funny Naruto had met Kurenai through Anko, and at first Kurenai was a little bit cold to Naruto, however soon enough she had warmed up to Naruto, taking on a aunt like role, the sister being taken by Ayame, and Mikoto took the mother role and hell if she was taking the grandmother role. She had actually managed to help Naruto with his chakra control. And also gave him quite a few tips on projecting a persona. Hey she was renowned for her genjutsu but one of her lesser known skills was to be able to completely become a new person at any moment if she so chose.

Naruto however wasn't in the mood to wait as he urged them to take him now, at first the Kunoichi didn't want to, as they were working off last nights hangover, however Naruto managed to persuade them into doing it.

===================================  
 _And this meant it was time to return to our regularly scheduled programming  
===================================_

As they were walking down the stairs, Naruto suddenly paused

"Oi gaki, what's wrong?" Anko asked however Naruto didn't answer, turning around he was sweating and his eyes dilated. Opening his mouth to speak, he instead coughed up a glob of blood

"what the fuck" was all he said before he leaned back falling down the stairs

"NARUTO!"  
====================================

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

Naruto opened his eyes as and sat up. Looking around in confusion Naruto noted that he seemed to be in some kind of sewer. Raising his eyebrow, Naruto stood up. Looking around he let out a gasp, as he was standing in front of a gate. Large red bars in front of him, however these bars were twisted and rigged. Looking up he noticed that the middle of the gate had a slip of paper with the Kanji for _Seal_ on it. However the paper had many holes inside of it, and from the holes flooded out and endless stream of red.

 **"How nice of you to pay me a visit"** a voice said from inside the gate. Naruto gulped as he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him from the darkness, those eyes were easily bigger than him. Than slowly as if to build suspense a nose came out of the darkness, leading into a muzzle. Finally revealing a full on face. It was a face that he had seen drawn in the history books. One that he had seen many, many times at the annual festivals. Naruto could only mumble the name of the being before him

"Kyuubi..." He said shakily however this got a howling laugh in return.

" **Why yes ningen, I am the kyuubi no Yoko. How nice of you to realize that."**

While Naruto was a brave kid, very brave if you asked him. Even he couldn't stop the slight amount of shaking going through his body. However he took in a deep breath and calmed himself down, judging by the fact that the _Kyuubi_ had not killed him, there was a reason for that, or the _kyuubi_ wasn't planning on killing Naruto yet. Looking around Naruto had to raise an eyebrow

"Where are we anyways?"

" **Your Mindscape"**

 **"** which is?"

" **A representation of your psyche"** seeing the raised eyebrow the _Kyuubi_ decided to elaborate

" **we're in your head kid, this is all apart of you mind?"**

 **"** ok I get that, but why are you here, I thought the _Yondaime_ killed you?" At this the _Kyuubi_ let out a roar of a laugh, the entire cage world seemed to shake.

" **FOOL, a mere human could never hope to kill me, I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOKO, to think that whatever jutsu a human could come up with could kill me is LAUGHABLE!"** The Kyuubi however never mentioned that it _could_ die and the fourth could kill it. However it would regenerate... Eventually. Naruto's eyes widened at what the _Biju_ was saying. His lips suddenly dried

"So you mean... All this time... You were sealed inside of me!"

" **yep"**

Naruto couldn't help the shake that went down his spine, however after a while a smile crossed his face. "Oh good that's much better than the alternative."

" **What's the alternative?"**

 **"** Oh that I am you, and you're in my head in order to guide me" At that _Kyuubi_ rolled it's massive eyes, however there was a certain emotion that Naruto couldn't make out. However Naruto decided to get this conversation back on track.

"Did you call me here?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowing slightly however the chuckle he got shocked him

" **and just why would I do that?"** He asked causing Naruto to tilt his head

"Then who did?"

"what would be me" A voice from behind him caused Naruto to quickly turned. Behind him was another man, he was a teenager and had red eyes, red hair. And seemed to be wearing a Jersey of some kind. Naruto raised his eye at the teen

"And you are?"

"Akashi." The man said simply, Naruto raised an eyebrow at this before gesturing for the teen to continue.

"Well you could say that im the original owner of those eyes of your's." This caused Naruto to take in a sharp breath before he started to bombard the Teen with questions.

"What are these eyes? Where do they come from? Why do I have them? Can they get stronger!" Naruto asked question after question causing Akashi to raise his hands to stop the blonde

"Calm down, to tell you the truth in my life I never really dedicated much time trying to... Understand the eyes." He said with a bit of a distant look remembering his life. "However what I did figure out is that the eyes can become a huge strain on the body if they get to strong" Naruto however raised an eyebrow at this, and Akashi coughed into his hand lightly biting his lip in an attempt to figure out the correct words.

"To answer your final question, yes the eyes can get stronger. But only if you want them to be stronger, the eyes respond to your will, and the stronger you want to become, the stronger they will become. However if you push them to become to strong before your ready, well your body will do what it's doing right now."

"And that is?"

"Completely rejecting itself." Naruto swallowed hard. It was a scary prospect, dying in a way that you can't even fight against.

"Don't worry kid, you should be fine after your body calms down. However you have to be careful, if you push your eyes too hard, you will die to it"

"So what I'm not allowed to want to get stronger?" However Akashi shook his head

"it's not that you aren't allowed to want it. But you have to make sure your body can handle it. So that means even more intense training in order to make it so that your body can keep up" Akashi walked up to naruto a smirk on his face

"So tell me Naruto Uzumaki what is your goal." He asked and Naruto stopped for a second before he grinned back at the teen

"To become the strongest in the wo- No, not the world. To become the strongest in the entire universe, to shake the planet with a punch, and to blow away the universe with a kick!" He said getting a nod from the teen

"Good, now the _Kyuubi_ has something to tell you." He paused almost as if that was all he was going to say, however he spoke up again "It was nice meeting you Naruto Uzumaki, I am... Happy to see who became my descended" Looking around the cell "even if it's in another universe" he mumbled before fading away. Letting the smile on his face fade, Naruto turned to the _Kyuubi_ much more guarded then he was before.

"Alright _Kyuubi_ it's just you and me now." Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes narrowed at the _Biju_

 _"_ **I suppose it is Ningen, but what does that mean to you?"** Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the question

"Not much honestly, just tell me what you have to tell me" Naruto was being much colder then he meant, however he couldn't allow the _Kyuubi_ to see any kind of weakness, however even putting up a brave front is a weakness, not that Naruto knew that.

" **Well Ningen, I'll tell you simply, we're dying"**

 **"** uh yeah, Akashi told me why" however the _Kyuubi_ simply huffed, which nearly blew Naruto away,

" **Yes the other one told you why that happened however there are a lot of separate but connected events leading up to that outcome."** It said lightly causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Separate but connected?" Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a sigh "this is going to be a headache, I just know it."

" **Quite the headache."** Naruto waved his hands to allow the tailed beast to go on. " **well as you know, when you were younger you got the emperor's eyes correct"** at his nod Kyuubi continued " **well I may or may not be partly to blame. You see, when the fight was going on, you started to draw on my chakra, I wanted to get free... So I tried flooding you with my chakra, however in an odd sequence of events, the seal didn't break instead it changed"** Naruto couldn't help but sigh at this

"Ok so what's the damage?" At this the _Kyuubi_ nervously chuckled which caused Naruto to drop his jaw at the Biju's bashful action

" **well the seal changed, instead of filtering my chakra, into normal chakra, it's flooding your pathways with my chakra."**

 **"** and what does that mean exactly?"

 **"Well you see, it means that your chakra is slowly becoming my chakra, and well you could become another umm another Biju"** The tailed beast spoke

 **"** wait WHAT" Naruto shouted out in shock at the development, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I COULD BECOME A BIJU"

 **"I MEAN YOU MAY BECOME A BIJU, THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE, I DON'T KNOW"** The kyuubi roared back before calming itself " **plus you are already beginning to see shifts in your personality, the want to be an alpha? The desire to have the strength to shake the universe? That's your newly inherited Biju pride coming through"** Naruto couldn't help but drop in shock at what he was being told

 **"** How long do I have before I become a Biju?"The tailed beast bit it's lip in thought

" **As long as you don't pull on my chakra, your first tail should appear when you're about fourteen, hell you might die of old age before you get to two tails, however if you do pull on my chakra it will accelerate the process depending on how much you pull"** the _Kyuubi_ said grimly however Naruto could only sit there for a while. However after a while he let out a laugh. This laugh rang throughout the sewer that was his mind, echoing back a forth, calming himself Naruto had one last question

"So what you're saying is that I am going to become a biju?" He asked and the _Kyuubi_ Nodded at this and Naruto couldn't help but shake his head "Man I need to find lady luck, and either kick or ass, or make out with her, maybe both. Cause my luck is just crazy" Naruto said simply and the Kyuubi could only shake it's head at it's container. Closing his eyes Naruto could feel himself begin to wake up. It was an odd feeling. However He opened his eyes one last time

"You better watch out _Kyuubi_ I still have the goal of being the strongest in the world, so when I start to get stronger, I am going to kick your ass." He said this firmly before fading away. The _Kyuubi_ stared at where the soon to be _Biju_ was and he let a bloodthirsty smile cross his face

" **Try it Kit, I look forward to a good fight"** the _Kyuubi_ said before it winced as another large chuck of chakra was taken from it, however it regenerated it back quickly. However for once in it's long existence the Kyuubi had something to look forward to, hell it could wait another two, twenty, or two hundred years, but when Naruto was finally strong enough to fight it, then it would come at Naruto with everything it had.

 **A/N CUT THAT'S A WRAP. Now If you don't like how easily Naruto got over it just remember, Naruto is much more smart in this version, not only that but he knows what it's like to be loved so he was able to calm himself. And if you don't like the Idea of Naruto becoming a biju, hey no one else seems to be doing it, I mean I remember this one fic that showed Naruto as the kyuubi but it was discontinued ;-; BUT I think what I'm doing is unique enough to warrant** _ **some**_ **slack... Maybe? I hope? Whatever. SO PLEASE leave a nice JUICY review and I will see you all NEXT TIME, TTFN ta ta for now.**

 **P.S Yes I used deadpool, that was a good part SO WHAT**


	12. I'm the bad guy

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto The Emperor," serious stuff is going down, and we still have yet to even leave for the land of waves! That's funny. HOWEVER soon we will be back onto the normal cannon, a squad, and the first set of D rank missions, and Naruto attempting to deal with the fact that he could become the tenth Biju! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 **Disclaimer; Derin Leviathan owns nothing, please support the official release.**

 _"because of our weakness, we trained our eyes, ears, and the ability to think. Learning how to survive, that's our traits as humans! The human species can't use magic and can't even perceive it- but because we are weak, we have to wisdom to run away from magic, and the intelligence to see through it! We don't have any extraordinary senses, But because we are weak, by learning and gaining experience, we have gained the wisdom to achieve the unachievable- to predict the future... Rejoice! We are humans; we are the most talented people! Precisely because we are born without any ability, we can achieve anything. This is the will of the weakness race. "-Sora No game no Life_

… _..._

The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the field. A sparring match between Naruto and Anko, both of them moving at speeds that would be a blur to almost anyone. Ever since Naruto's... Incident the blonde had revealed why it happened, thus the Hokage had allowed Naruto to train in something akin to an apprenticeship, he could approach anyone in the village and ask for training, while they were not required to say yes, they would be compensated for doing so. Of course the first person he asked was Anko the snake mistress merely gave a sinister grin, before dragging him off to train.

"So." Anko started ducking underneath a hard kick, before countering with an elbow to the stomach, "your on your way to being a _biju?"_ There was a bit of a panic between the _Hokage_ and everyone else, however they seemed to accept, if a bit too quickly.

"That's what I'm being told" grabbing her elbow he twisted in an attempt to throw her off balance, however she merely kicked out his legs and kneed him in the back lifting him slightly off the ground. Flipping backwards Naruto tried to kick her in the face however it was blocked, however he used that to punch her right on the boob. Anko let out a hiss of pain before throwing him off.

"You punched me in the boob?" She asked with wide eyes,

"They were an easy target."

This got a smirk from Anko "Thanks."

"wha-erk!" Naruto was cutoff from responding when Anko appeared behind him arms around his neck. Turning around as much as he could he started Anko right in the eyes

"M-mercy?" He managed to get out, however an evil grin was his only response

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kakashi Hatake was someone who could be called many things, Lazy, perverted, smart, cold. None of them would be wrong, and none of them would be right. However one thing Kakashi was not was naive. He couldn't be after all, he killed his closest friends. However that was neither here nor there.

In his many years of service he has seen many things that surprised him, awed him he thought he had seen and heard it all. But this? This...

This was new.

"Naruto's becoming a _Biju?"_ He asked scared by the thought, this got a nod from the elderly man known as the Hokage

"You heard me correct Kakashi, although even I need some time to fully grasp this."

Kakashi couldn't help but rub his chin in thought, the idea was a terrifying one, however

"How are we sure that it's true?" Kakashi

"We can't be... But ignoring it is too great a risk, so we have to take some of it on faith"

"Why are you telling me this _Hokage_ - _sama?_ I don't have much stock with the boy."

"Because Kakashi, you are going to be his sensei." It was as firm as it was calm. Kakashi almost nodded his head out of instinct to the _Hokage's_ plan however.

"Is that an order _Hokage-sama?"_

"of course not, I would never dream of forcing someone to teach young Naruto, and I doubt Naruto would care for that idea, I'm just stating that if you find Naruto under your teachings, that pushing him into danger would be... Highly encouraged."

"So this is a throw them into the water a hope they learn to swim."

"Of course not, this is a throw them into water with weights tied to their wrist and hope they get strong enough to swim anyways."

"… You're a cruel old man."

"True."

"And I really don't think Minato would approve of this."

It was at this that the _Hokage_ froze lightly at this, he let out a sigh, standing up he walked over to the window, he stared over the village, the village he was responsible for. The village that relied on his every action.

"I know." His voice was low, gruff. Many emotions filtered through it, "however he isn't here, and soon neither will I" turning to Kakashi he looked the silver haired man right in his eye "I will leave someone to defend the village even without my being here, and as much as it pains me to say, Naruto will be that one, the village's protector."

"But, _Hok-"_

" _ **enough"**_ the Hiruzen spoke firmly yet softly, this made Kakashi to close his mouth with an audible _click_ "I have given you your orders. Dismissed Kakashi"

Kakashi stood their for a second, almost glaring at the man, however he straightened up and bowed his head a bit

"Understood _Hokage-Sama."_ And with that Kakashi was gone.

Hiruzen let out a sigh, closing his eyes he fought down whatever emotion he was feeling. ' _how come everytime I hear that title, it only seems to reflect the mistakes I made?'_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuki Uchiha was worried, ever since a couple days ago she hasn't talked to Naruto at all really, before he would train all day, but he would always come home for dinner, they would eat together. But...

Not anymore.

Now he would train from dawn to dusk, and he would only come home to eat a quick meal. Part of her worried his eating habits would get him killed.

Another part was awed by the amount of work he was putting into himself.

A secret part of her was pissed he wasn't talking to her. However that part made sure not to announce itself in fear she would attempt to rationalize it away.

Now don't mistake her, she did not let this affect her training, in fact she used it to train harder than before. She still got good rest and ate good filling meals. So she was worried that Naruto was going to crash, don't think she didn't see the irony in the situation.

So it was while she was reading a book, a " _Ninja's of love"_ that she saw Naruto stumble in, bruises littering his body, he fell onto the coach out like a light before he even hit the couch, Sasuki stared at him for a while before letting out a sigh putting the book down she silently walked across the room, a quick trip up the stairs she came back out a blanket in her arms, setting down across him she sat down next to him,

' _he looks so peaceful'_ she thought to herself, however those words couldn't be farther from the truth

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Looking around Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the unnatural cold that seemed to linger everywhere, it wasn't straight cold but just a feeling of cold. His hands shook lightly a breath came out the white mist came out

"So you finally came" A soft voice came causing him to turn. Eyes widening when he saw who it was, "Surprised huh? I guess Akashi never told you what the eyes can do to you"

Because staring directly at him was... Himself

"What." Was all he could manage getting a shake, it was him, but not him, he was twisted, dark. Jumping backwards Naruto hands shot up a couple hand signs a ball of fire was shooting across however his voice echoed out

"Do you know who I am?" It asked causing Naruto to turn however he was smacked to the floor

"I'm **th** e den **ial** your **ho** pel **essly i** n" Jumping to his feet fist shooting out hitting nothing but smoke "i **m t** he nigh **tmar** e you **fel** l as **lee** p i **n"** stabbing pain every pore madness creeping in, " **I'm** the bu **ll** ies y **ou** ha **te t** ha **t you bec** ame" hatred flows through Naruto hatred he doesn't have, anger, rage, hurt, and denial.

"i **m the reason** you wake up **clawing your** face." The twisted version of him ran forward the sounds of hooves crashing into the floor echoed throughout the room, roaring in his ears, a deep breath silence, silence loud enough to make his ear bleed. His hand twitched face contorted blood in the eyes,

"I'm the price **that comes with the power"** a dark evil sickening feeling crossed sweating, shivering tears flowed, who's? Mine? No sobbing rang out through the expanse, floating yet falling, flying but crashing. What is this? Vomit came rushing forward, opening his mouth nothing came out

" **I am you** but **not quite, every** dark, **evil,** hateful, **horrible thing you do.** Every evil thing you deny, **I am your lack of a conscience"** he wasn't evil, right? He didn't do anything right? RIGHT? His brain hurt, as did his chest, was his heart even beating?

" **Go ahead and deny it, you'll see it, or maybe** you won't, after all **I'M THE BAD GUY"** what is he talking about, what's he saying? " **I'M THE ONE YOU HAVE TO CRUSH TO BE GOOD.** I'm the one who has to be forgotten, **while you get to be the hero,** why are you so special"

Special? Who him? Never he couldn't be he wasn't it wasn't true

" **don't try to answer,** you won't be able to. **Go ahead become the strongest,** crush everyone in your path. **I don't get a say in this**. After all I am just your **evil side"**

Reality came crashing in a loud gasp rang out through the room as Naruto sat up, Sasuki sleeping right next to him. He shook his head feeling the sweat he broke into, he had to raise an eyebrow,

"Bad dream?" The voice of Mikoto cut in causing him to turn to her,

"I don't remember." He answered perplexed at this, rubbing his face he stood up and gave his surrogate mother a smile "Well im going to have a quick bite to eat and go off to train." He smiled at her she gave him a small smile before he left into the kitchen. The dark feeling in his stomach already vanished by the time he got his meal.

 **A/N TTFN ta ta for now**


	13. Team 7

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto The Emperor" So no long A/N this time, just expect new stories to pop up! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 _"Who was the one who let my hopes just curl up and die?"~Lost One's Weeping_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was an agitated silence echoing throughout the room. The rest of the unseasoned Genin's Sensei all had picked them up. Leaving Naruto, Sasuki, and Kiba. The fact that Sasuki was on his team was unsurprising to him, as they had set it up in a way so that the would, however getting Kiba was a surprise. As It turns out being absent for most of the year shoots your grades to hell, who would have guessed. Tapping his hands onto the table Naruto wanted to punch something, all the other kids had already had their teachers pick them up, however whoever this Kakashi guy was decided that being over an hour late was the perfect first impression to make. A deep breath was released from the blonde haired boy which got him a punch on the shoulder.

"Keep on sighing and you'll eat a fly." Kiba stated getting a weird look from Naruto.

"Where do you see any flies?"

"Urk..."

"Actually do you even see any flies in the village."

"uuum"

"That's what I thought."

Sasuki who was sitting next to Naruto merely shook her head at the boy's antics, however she too was feeling the annoyance at the fact that the guy who was supposed to be their teacher had chosen to come late.

"So Naruto" Sasuki started, getting the boy's attention who currently had Kiba in a headlock "You've been training with a lot of different people huh?"

Naruto gave a nod at this before letting Kiba go, who proceeded to rub his throat "Yeah, ever since _Jiji_ said training me would give people a good sum of cash a lot of people are coming to help." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "to be honest I feel a little guilty, so many people are trying to train me, but I only have so much time, I can't train with them all like I want to."

Kiba gave a nod of his head at this "Yeah when I was travelling I wanted to learn so much more than I was able to, we're just too limited with one body." Naruto turned to him

"Where were you anyways?" Naruto asked curiously

"All around really," Kiba shrugged his shoulders, "Suna, Iwa, Kumo, and Yuki just to name a few" Naruto's mouth opened a bit in surprise, Kiba merely grinned back

"Who did you travel with?" Sasuki cut in.

"My dad." This caught Naruto and Sasuki off guard which Kiba noticed. "What I'm human aren't I? I have to have a dad." Naruto suddenly got uncomfortable

"Yeah well, I sorta assumed he... Uh"

"Died?"

"Yeah." Kiba sighed "Well sometimes it seems like he did at my house. You bring him up my mom gets all sad, but no, he's alive. He just likes to travel." Kiba explained "It doesn't help that he's the strongest of the clan, so I really have a bit to live up to." Rubbing the back of his head Kiba seemed to go off into thought.

Naruto merely smiled before grabbing Kiba by the neck again. "Don't worry Kiba hang around me enough and I'm sure my awesome will rub off on you." Naruto teased

"Oh gee thanks, I'm so grateful."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi Hatake was happy, in the time he had waited outside of the school to observe his team, completely ignoring the fact that he was a grown man watching kids, he came to like the interaction between them.

Naruto was level headed but easy to get along with, couple that with huge ambitions. However he seemed to have trouble holding back anything.

Kiba was relentless, and could become a bother with his overbosterious additude, however underneath that lied the spirit of a dog to the bone, loyal and brave.

Sasuki was calm and standoffish, most of her interactions were to Naruto, however while she had a guarded stance, she seemed to be alright with Kiba.

Kakashi had to smile a bit under his mask, two clan heirs, with one not knowing his clan, and another ho would try his hardest to be the head. And they all seemed to get along very well, but if they could not work together, then he would fail them on the spot. Standing up from his perch Kakashi Hatake decided to make his presence known.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you, if you go to the Hokage's monument at night you'll hear their voices" Naruto stated firmly getting an unbelieving snort from Kiba and Sasuki. Naruto would have continued to defend his point however it was at that point that the door to the classroom opened and in came a masked face,

"Umm team seven?" He asked getting three blank stares

"Who else would it be?" Naruto questioned

"Yeah it's not like any other of the teams have sensei have come this late." Kiba followed up

"Maybe he thinks he has the wrong room." Sasuki interjected.

"Doubtful" Kiba and Naruto spoke in union.

At this little display Kakashi could only let a little sweat drop "Well..." Kakashi paused looking at the three of them. "First impression is..." All three of them leaned in a bit at the pause "I hate all of you." Three simultaneous crashes of the head into the desk rang out and Kakashi gave a little chuckle.

He already kinda liked these three.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know I believe there's a saying for all of this." Naruto spoke to his two teammates. Kiba looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"What's that?" He asked, this caused Naruto to sit up fully

"Patience is a virtue." A pause for effect "But when your teacher is two hours late, you stab him in the knee." He finished with a nod of his head getting a chuckle from Kiba.

"I couldn't agree more."

Sasuki merely grunted as she held in a yawn, this was by no means the first time she woke this early, but she still didn't like it.

"Man if you three are already complaining about this, you are going to hate going into the field." A voice spoke up from above them, all three of them looked up to see Kakashi reading a orange book,

"Bullshit" Naruto snapped, "No way were you above up the entire time." He growled however Kakashi merely gave an weird smile with his eye.

"Maybe I was." No he wasn't he merely _Shunshinned_ above them when Sasuki yawned. Hopping down in front of them Kakashi clapped his hands together, "Alright, like I said yesterday, this is your final test." Reaching into his pouch Kakashi pulled out a pair of bells.

"Your mission is to retrieve these bells from me." He said getting a strange look from the three

"But there's only three." Sasuki pointed out getting a blank look from Naruto

"Your powers of observation amaze us all." He snipped getting a glare from the girl.

"Correct, you see I will not be training all three of you, whoever fails to get a bell before lunch, will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained ignoring Naruto's little jab.

"There aren't any three man squads." Kiba pointed out however Kakashi had a rebuttal

"It'll be easy to get a genin who lost his or her team onto this team." Kakashi however wasn't done with them. "Oh almost forgot, if no one manages to get a bell, I'll bar all three of you from ever becoming _Shinobi"_ Usually that wasn't needed, but Kakashi felt this team needed a bit of extra friction was needed.

For the genin, hearing the cost of failure caused them all to gulp, "You have that kind of sway?" Naruto asked

" _hell no the Hokage would have my ass if I tried to stop you three."_ Kakashi mentally answered, however physically he merely gave a "yep." Hooking the bells onto his belt Kakashi took a couple steps back,

"Alright so you'll need to come at me with the intent to ki-" Before he finished Naruto had already appeared in front of him Kunai attempting to bisect him. However Kakashi moved faster then all three could see, grabbing Naruto's arm he slammed him into the floor.

"Now that was rude, I didn't even say start." He reprimanded

"Oh yeah, "come at me with the intent to kill" sooo needs you to say start" Naruto countered and Kakashi actually nodded in agreement,

"True enough." Jumping off Naruto he cracked his neck. "But for the sake of doing this right."

"Start"

With that Kiba and Sasuki burst into action, both of them vanishing into the forest. Kakashi nodded at this

" _good, their hidden quite well all things considered."_ Kakashi thought to himself, however he turned to look at Naruto who was standing in front of him stretching out his arms and legs " _this kid"_

"You're stretching?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well I don't want to get a cramp"

"Oh fair enough." At this Naruto stood up straight.

"Ok one last thing to try." He muttered before cracking his neck, and holding his hand out, "Could I please have a bell?" He asked. This managed to get a chuckle from Kakashi

"I'm tempted because you said please. But I'm going to have to go with no." At this Naruto shrugged

"Worth a shot."

"I'm sure."

At this Naruto got into his stance, Kakashi quickly observed it before slightly adjusting his stance,

Naruto flew at Kakashi fist crashing into the man's arm. Following the momentum of his punch Naruto spun and tried to kick the man, however Kakashi merely jumped back dodging the kick. Naruto used his hand to flip off of the floor trying to axe kick the man, Kakashi merely sidestepped before giving Naruto an open palm thrust.

Naruto managed to block the hit, but he still flew back a little bit. Landing on his feet Naruto shook off his arms as they stung a little bit, it was now that Kakashi noticed there was glowing rings around Naruto's eyes.

" _Doujutsu?"_ However Naruto gave him no time to think on this, shooting off he tried to throw a knee at Kakashi's head, the Jounin blocked it by raising his arm, suddenly Kakashi felt a presence behind him. Jumping up Kakashi avoided Kiba's slash, using Naruto as a platform Kakashi jumped off of him launching him at Kiba. However both boys reacted quick enough and Naruto used Kiba in order to flip off of and land on his feet. Turning both boys nodded at each other. Turning the both got into their stances and Kakashi hummed at this.

Shooting off both of them zig zagged back and forth in order to attempt to confuse him, when they were near Kiba slashed at his face, Kakashi dodged by leaning backwards, Naruto tried to kick out his legs, which was blocked by Kakashi lifting his leg, Kiba slashed at his stomach which seemed to be a prime target, Naruto grabbed a Kunai, before trying to stab the man in the leg, however Kakashi grabbed Kiba by the wrist before using his strike to block Naruto's. At the moment of pause this brought Kakashi jumped back in order to gain some distance, the sound of fire crackling caused him to turn and notice a good sized fireball soaring at him,

Mid jump

" _Good."_ Kakashi thought to himself before replacing himself with a log.

"Did we get him?" Kiba asked, however Naruto shook his head.

"I doubt it, he is a Jounin for a reason."

At this Sasuki landed in between them. Scanning the area around them, "Where is he then?" She questioned however Naruto and Kiba had no answer for this.

"under you." A voice cut in causing all three of them to jump however Kakashi activated his trap, rising from the ground like a zombie he pulled the wires in his hand, suddenly they came and tied all three of them. When the fell to the ground Kakashi let out a sigh

"At this point I don't even think we need to test anymore." He said causing all three of them to glare at him

"It's only been about ten minutes" Naruto growled "We have at least another hour." He finished. However Kakashi shook his head.

"Which makes this ever more surprising to say." Kakashi stared at all of them right in the eyes... eye... Somehow...

"You pass. Congratulations." He spoke with an eyes smile causing all three of their jaw's to drop. "Everthing I looked for a team you showed in ten minutes, I'm impressed."

"Wow..." Naruto started

"This is um" Kiba tried to follow

"Your fucking weird" Sasuki snapped at him causing him t laugh

"Oh dear Sasuki" Kakashi had a smile on his face, not that anyone could see it, "Everyone in Konoha is weird."

Darkness...

"Oh back here huh?" L. Naruto muttered looking around. Sitting across from him was his other half sitting on a log, legs crossed, eyes looking at him bored.

"Yeah you're back" D. Naruto muttered sounding none too happy about this,

"What a warm welcome." This caused D. Naruto to scoff

"If you want a warm welcome go to a Inn."

"So why can't I remember this?" L. Naruto asked at the fact that at waking he couldn't recall the dream.

"Short term memory lost." D. Naruto snapped at him which caused him to glare lightly. However D. Naruto was uneffected

"I don't know." He relented, well mostly unaffected "I guess your psyche can't take it right now, so you block it out." D. Naruto guessed

"Hmm." L. Naruto bit his lip lightly "So." He started. "Which one of us is real?" He asked and this caused D. Naruto to pause before shrugging

"Honestly both of us." Rubbing his chin "Your broken L." D told him causing a eyebrow to raise

"The Uchiha massacre." A feeling of falling before they landed smack dab in the middle of that night, L's breath froze for a second before he regained it. "That broke your mind, shattered, you're stuck in between hating Itachi for what he did, trying to understand it, and trying to justify it." D Dropped off of the log which vanished behind him

"So in order to make it so that you can still function you split your soul, light and dark."

L couldn't help but wonder "Why are you so helpful, last time you tried to kill me." D nodded at this

"I do want to kill you, however that won't help me, last time I was as surprised to see you as you were me. So I reacted badly. However if I just try to kill you we'll stay like this." L nodded a this

"So we're partners?" He asked causing a snort from D "if you want a partner, try _Kyuubi,_ however I will act in my best interest, which happens to be your best interest, for now."

"Hm, that sucks, I kinda wish we could be friends, after all were both Naruto right?"

"Wrong"

"Wha-"

"We're both real together, you're the light, I'm the dark, without the other we're only half of a person, we're not both Naruto, there is no both." D explained

"We are just shadows of who he could be"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N AND Cut that's a wrap. Man I hope someone reads this one, last chapter for a wandering spirit got barely anything so here's to hoping you guys like this one TTFN ta ta for now**


	14. Kage bunshins Fights, and a promise

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Naruto the Emperor" I'm happy to have you all hear today. SO without further ado**

 _"For every child prodigy that you've heard about, at least 50 potential ones have burned out before you even heard about them"~Itzhak Perlman_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **The Emperor** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Raising his arms Naruto grunted as he blocked a hard kick from Kakashi which slammed him into the ground and rolling away. Kiba's luck was about the same as Kakashi kneed him right on the spine before elbowing him in the chest. Grabbing the boy by the collar he spun around dodging Sasuki's kick before slamming Kiba into her. Naruto let out a deep breath as got back up to a kneeling position.

"Kaka-sensei wasn't kidding about taking off the training wheels." Naruto wheezed to Kiba and Sasuki who landed next to him. Yes team seven was once again sparring, with the same objective to get a bell, however now there was three, and if they got them Kakashi would teach them a technique that would suit them. Talk about bribery,

"Oh sweet Kami I'm hurting." Kiba moaned out getting an grunt of agreement from Sasuki.

Standing up to full Naruto rotated his neck trying to relieve himself of some of the pain, however it was a futile effort.

"Say Naruto" Sasuki suddenly spoke up, when said boy looked at her she asked her question "How come you don't enter that mode, you know with the lightning."

Naruto let out a grunt as he pulled out the Kunai "I can't enter it on will you know."

"Yeah but you always seem to enter it in a good fight." Sasuki countered getting a nod from Naruto

"True, I don't know maybe it's a state of mind." Naruto tried and Sasuki shrugged

"Who knows."

With their conversation done Naruto darted at Kakashi who pulled his own kunai and blocked the horizontal slash from Naruto, going low Naruto tried to jump and stab Kakashi in the throat, however Kakashi dropped his Kunai and spun around the boy, his hands going to a tiger seal

"Naruto watch out!" Sasuki yelled as she and Kiba ran to intercept however it was too late

Kakashi's eyes seemed to shine as he performed his move

" _Sennen Goroshi!"_ With that Kakashi proceeded to poke Naruto...

On the butt...

Sasuki and Kiba froze at the ridiculous _Jutsu_ while Naruto had paused in the air, slowly purple lines appeared under his eye Kakashi gave a single chuckle, and then Naruto went flying into the air, clearing all of the trees and landing straight in the river. Sasuki and Kiba's jaws dropped at the distance Naruto got, while Kakashi kept on chuckling. Turning to Sasuki and Kiba "I think that's-"

Suddenly the river exploded upwards with a huge outburst of chakra Naruto stood there chakra coming off of him as if it was fire, his damp hair covering his eyes

"Oh shit" Kiba suddenly spoke taking a couple steps back

"Run!" Sasuki yelled as both Genin suddenly ran much faster than their bodies would have preferred. Kakashi however was frozen as he stared at the amount of chakra pouring off of Naruto

"His chakra is so intense" Kakashi mumbled, "It's causing the water to turn to steam." Letting out a breath Naruto's head rose lighting violently shooting off of them.

"I am going to end you." Was all he said causing Kakashi to raise his hands

"Now I don't think that's-" Kakashi was once again cut off when Naruto suddenly appeared behind him ' _fast'_ Kakashi thought before ducking under the kick Naruto threw, Naruto's foot slammed into the floor causing it to fissure and crack Kakashi had to dive forward to avoid the follow up punch, twisting to face Naruto, Kakashi quickly raised his hands blocking the punch which sent him flying onto the lake, landing on top, Kakashi quickly stared at Naruto who was holding his head

" _c'mon, c'mon, c'mon give in a little bit more"_

" _Is this kid unstable"_ Kakashi thought to himself before Naruto shook his head and stared at the man " _at least he can't wat- OH COME ON"_ Kakashi thought in a minor panic as Naruto suddenly shot at him and began to run around him causing the water to crash and slam into Kakashi " _he's even faster!"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he held up his arms to block that water.

And it was true Naruto was getting even faster, using pure speed to run atop the water, however there was one problem with this method, when Naruto came to try and punch him, Kakashi redirected the momentum lifting the boy and slamming him into the water sending him down to the bottom. Kakashi let out a deep breath before a pair of hands grabbed his legs, he barely had time to catch his breath before Naruto pulled him under, while Kakashi thought this would slow him down, Naruto only seemed to move faster slamming into him from every which way. Finally Naruto slammed into his stomach sending them both flying into the air out of the pond. In the air Naruto kicked Kakashi down to earth the force of the impact causing a crater. Naruto however kept going up as the force from the push sent him into the air.

When the smoke cleared Naruto's eyes widened at the fact that no one was there, feeling a large output of chakra behind him Naruto turned to see four Kakashi's all going through hand seals,

"Wha-" was all Naruto could say before having a dragon of water slam into him, sending him crashing onto the floor, before he could recover from it the second Kakashi put his hand on the water sent an electrical pulse through it shocking Naruto, the third one appeared above him before shooting off a ball of fire, and the final one shot and gust of air which slammed into Naruto at the same time causing a large explosion.

Kakashi rubbed his neck at what he did to his student "You'll be fine" Kakashi yelled to the smoke, "I didn't put enough chakra into those to kill you." _Put Naruto in dangerous situations,_ rang out through his mind. Shaking his head he started to walk forward when from the smoke Naruto shot through it appearing in front of Kakashi his hand shot out and Kakashi dodged to the left, landing on his feet he prepared to defend himself, however Naruto was merely standing there. When the young shinobi turned Kakashi hands rose to defend, however Naruto held up a hand with three bells in them

"You have to teach me that clone technique Kaka-sensei" Naruto said happily which caused a sweatdrop to roll down Kakashi's head.

"Um Naruto what was that?"

"Oh that _Biju_ pride" Naruto stated simply getting a tilt of the head, Naruto saw that he needed an explanation "Well you know what's happening to me right?" A nod was his answer "Well apparently I'm already getting traits from _Biju_ , you know; the pride, power, etcetera. So you humiliating me kinda caused that,"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the boy, "So you're saying, you won't be able to handle taunts without going berserk?"

"Huh?" Naruto was caught off guard at the sudden accusation

"What, so if someone humiliates you you'll go crazy? You'll attack with reckless abandon?" Naruto couldn't help but put his head down at this, however Kakashi wasn't done "You have great power Naruto, however if you can't handle this pride, you are more of a risk then a help"

At the end of that Naruto could only nod his head, understanding what Kakashi was trying to tell him. However when Kakashi coughed Naruto looked back up, Kakashi seemed to be rubbing the back of his neck "Well I did promise to teach you a _jutsu_ if you got those bells... So _Kage Bunshin?"_ And like that Naruto had a huge grin on his face .

"Hell yeah."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Giddy was one way to describe the way Naruto was feeling, at first _Kage Bunshin_ looked like a cool jutsu, however the more Kakashi described it, the better it got. Anything the clone learned Naruto would learn when it dispelled, the potential was limitless, Naruto would have cackled at this however he didn't want the villagers to think he was crazy. So it was with baited breath that Naruto hoped for someone with a supplementary training to approach him, he planned to abuse the hell out of this. So it was when Anko suddenly appeared in his vision that Naruto yelped before jumping backwards

"Well that's one way to greet me, brat." Anko teased a bag of dango in one hand, with one of the sticks hanging from her lips.

"God are you trying to give me a heart attack woman." Naruto growled getting a chuckle from the Snake Mistress,

"It would be interesting to see that again. But no I'll have to pass on this one."

With their odd greeting finished Anko ushered Naruto to follow her, which he gladly did.

"So." Anko started flicking the dango stick right into a trash can, "I hear you passed the real genin exam." Naruto gave her a grin

"Yep. Wasn't too hard, I am awesome after all."

"Sure you are. Let's ignore the fact that Kakashi has failed every other team before you, no wait let's not ignore that, cause it's true." This caused Naruto to smirk

"Told you." Naruto suddenly narrowed his eyes at the older woman, "So where you been?" Naruto suddenly questioned, "it's been like a month since we last trained." Anko sighed

"Yeah I got a mission, took me a while, sucks to cause it was boring as hell." Anko pouted lightly and Naruto chuckled with a bit of a blush coming to his face.

"Sucks..."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as the continued their walk through the village, Naruto was happy to see Anko again, and Anko was just as happy to see the blond boy.

"We have to spar." Naruto suddenly spoke getting a smirk from Anko

"So you want to lose again?" She teased and Naruto grinned at her

"Keep your cocky additude all you want. I'm going to beat you one day." Naruto answered back sharply

"Well let's see if that one day, is today."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There was a saying to this, about doing the same thing expecting different results, however Naruto had quite a few trump cards up his sleeve and he hoped to use them to his advantage.

"So brat any restrictions you want to put up?" Anko asked cracking her neck as she got ready to fight

"No nut shots" Naruto immediately stated getting a sigh from Anko

"Alright if you wanna be like that." Anko shifted her body into her stance before flicking her head at him

"Come on then lets do this." Naruto smirked at this before reaching into his pouch

"Be careful Anko, a lot has happened in this month." And suddenly he threw a smoke bomb onto the floor, Anko however was un disturbed by this, she carefully observed the smoke, so when around five shuriken came flying out, she easily dodged to the side, before jumping backwards to avoid an axe kick from Naruto.

Quickly reaching into her pouch Anko threw three Kunai and Naruto countered by throwing two of his own, catching the third out the air, Naruto charged at Anko his speed managing to impress the woman, flipping Anko caught a branch before using it to change her momentum throwing to the side of Naruto's stab. Landing on the side of a tree Anko stuck there and watched as Naruto stared at her kunai spinning in his hand, throwing it Anko let herself drop before rushing through the bush, keeping low and moving silently to make it hard for Naruto to follow, however what she didn't know was that Naruto knew where she was the entire time, his eyes were useful.

When she stood behind him Anko jumped out from the bush and tried to kick Naruto on the back of the head, however Naruto ducked down underneath the blow, spinning Anko had to twist her body- almost painfully- in order to avoid the Kunai, landing in front of him Anko twisted around avoiding the slashes

"Good form" She commented ducking undeath him and sliding underneath Naruto she jumped up with a flip trying to kick the boy on the head, however Naruto ducked with the blow, before diving to the side,

"Thanks" He said reaching into his pouch "but be careful Anko, you haven't seen all of it yet." Suddenly he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Anko's eyes widened at this however before she had time to react, the field underneath her exploded, she jumped up high in order to avoid this, however right in front of her was Naruto, who kicked her hard sending her to the floor, another Naruto came up from behind catching her with a harsh knee, Anko swore her back cracked at this, however she would get no rest as both Naruto's moved, the one behind her kicked her towards the first, she blocked the punch, and spun elbowing the clone behind her, causing it to disappear, suddenly over a dozen Naruto's appeared all around her, spinning Anko's chakra suddenly spiked

" _Sen'ei Tajashu!"_ Snakes flew our of her sleeves wrapping around and capturing all of the Narutos in an instant. And just like that she caught all of them, landing on the floor Anko looked across at all of the clones, before whistling

"Man Naruto you can make quite a few clones." She said impressed

"You think that's impressive?" A voice behind her said causing her to turn, her eyes widened pupils dilating at what she saw, there was another twenty clones behind her, "Not done yet" Suddenly Anko was surrounded, everywhere she looked Naruto was there, she gulped at this,

"What is there a hundred?" She asked almost in awe

"Around a hundred a fifty" One of them answered which caused her to shudder before she smirked

"The amount of chakra needed to make this must have left you exhausted." She said worry barely inking into her voice suddenly all of the went through hand seals.

"Why don't you find out _Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!"_ While the technique was used primarily as a distraction the sheer number of flames flying at her could take out a lot of people. The flames crashed onto the floor she stood on with reckless abandon, Naruto kept firing until the ground looked almost melted. With a cough Naruto waited with baited breath to see what had become of Anko, however when the smoke cleared there was no sign of her.

"Shit we didn't dust her did we?" A clone asked and the real Naruto searched his clones memories of what happened, his eyes widened for a second however it was to late.

Hundreds of snakes shot up from the floor wrapping around all of the clones holding them tight, the real Naruto jumped and dodged using his eyes to predict where each snake would be, ducking underneath three snakes Naruto jumped of the branch falling to the ground, when ten snakes bust from the ground right there Naruto made a clone in front of him before jumping off of that clone darting through the forest keeping just ahead of the snakes.

However when he reached a open field Naruto stopped as there was too many snakes in front, looking back there was just as many behind, Naruto grit his teeth before he pulled out two Kunai

"COME ON THEN" sparks began to fly off of his eyes "YOU WANNA GO?" The lighting had started Naruto was in the zone, and then the snakes moved. Anko who was watching from the side thought Naruto would give, she didn't expect him to pull a Kunai, the one she got him too, and go berserk, when it was clear that Naruto wasn't going to fall she gave the mental order for her snakes to use their paralysis venom and bite him hard.

Naruto ignored the it for as long as he could before the venom caught up to him and the snakes disappeared when he fell to the floor nearly unconsious, Anko landed in front of him, impressed with what she saw. Walking up to the boy she sat next to him

"Man if only you were my age." She suddenly spoke grabbing Naruto gently by the nose "I would have snatched you off the market so quick." She said gently, and it was true Naruto was a great catch, fun, kind, and caring, not to mention strong, he would make some girl happy someday.

"I don't mind if you're a bit older than me." Naruto spoke words slurring a bit. Anko however managed to hear all of it and chuckled at him

"That's just your hormones talking, trust me you're going to find a girl you like much better than me."

"I really doubt it." He said and Anko chuckled

"Alright then Naruto." She spoke causing him to look at her. "If you are convinced of this, then I shall allow you the honor of taking me on a date, and we'll see how it goes." She said and Naruto looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not too young?" He asked and Anko laughed

"You stopped being too young the moment you put on the headband, you'd be surprised how many older shinobi are involved with younger ones, it's not that outlandish." Anko said with a shrug of her shoulders. Naruto could only grin stupidly at this

"Awesome." He said before holding up his hand "Pinky promise?" He asked and Anko smiled at him interlocking her pinky with his

"Let's see where it goes Naruto."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Emperor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **A/N AND CUT THAT'S A WRAP. So time moves on, techniques are learnt and relationships develop tune in next time for my awkward, and probably bad attempt to write a convincing date, and just a reminder if you want this story to have lemons, you have to let me know, while I'm going to include sex either way how explicit is up to you guys let me know. SO please read and Review TTFN ta ta for now**


End file.
